


Driven By Love

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: A Miraculous Tale [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Magical Bond, Miraculous Team, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Team, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: A Miraculous Tale Book 2[Sequel to Where do we go from here?]Miraculous Ladybug AU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Based on Quotes from One Tree Hill*A year has passed since Emilie Agreste had returned. The media has gone wild at the announcement, boosting the 'Agreste' family name tenfold. As they approached the one year anniversary of Emilie's reappearance, a frenzy buzzed constantly around them.New jobs!New commitments!New relationships!New battles!Continuing from 'Where do we go from here?' A Miraculous Ladybug AU Fanfiction novel.I do not own or have any representation of the writers of Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is purely a Fanfiction for fun reading.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: A Miraculous Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843099
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. The Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a comet. 
> 
> The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. 
> 
> It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. 
> 
> But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart. 
> 
> The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning.”   
> \- Lucas Scott

A year had passed since Emilie Agreste had returned. The media had gone wild at the announcement and boosted the ‘Agreste’ families name tenfold. As they approached the one year anniversary of Emilie’s reappearance, a frenzy buzzed constantly around them. 

Gabriel had became the father Adrien had always wanted and deserved, and his mother was the beautiful, caring lady he’d always remembered. The Agreste mansion had once again become filled with warmth. Family portraits lined the walls and bright illuminating colours made the once grey and dull mansion one of the most attractive homes in all of Paris. Neither Gabriel or Emilie remembered about the Miraculous, and the love between them could not be faltered. 

Adrien’s heart felt whole again. His house had finally become a home and both his parents loved and supported him with every choice and decision he made, encouraging him to never settle for less than he deserved. 

Once he’d completed his first year of university himself and Nino had decided to move out the dorms and get their own place. Luckily, with the money Adrien was being paid as Chief Operating Officer for ‘Agreste’ Style; the new young adult department, and Nino’s packed out DJing schedule, they had managed to secure a newly refurbished penthouse apartment looking out at the Eiffel Tower. Of course, it also had underground parking for Adrien’s pride and joy; his Lamborghini.

‘Agreste’ fashion was booming. Their new young adult department had opened many new options and territories for the company. It’s fair to say the ‘Agreste’ brand has never been more popular. Adrien had taken well to his new role however due to wanting to continue his university studies, his parents had agreed he would only work part time. Whilst he is still studying, the job was split between himself and Nathalie, as she was no longer needed to assist Gabriel. Adrien didn’t trust her after the revelation his mother had given him, and keeping her as close as possible seemed to be the best option. On the days he wasn’t in work, his beautiful girlfriend would take control and keep a close eye on Nathalie’s activities. Unsurprisingly, her good luck made her better at it than he was better. 

A couple of months after starting her internship at ‘Agreste’, Marinette had been offered a role as chief designer for the new young adult collection, working aside Adrien and Nathalie. Marinette’s winning style from Paris Fashion Week had been mass produced and became a top seller, along with her evening dress from the after show gala, which Gabriel had begged her to reproduce. Adrien was always the main model for Marinette’s male clothing, regardless of his new office position, and to her disgust Lila had been chose as the main model for the female designs. It was guaranteed to Marinette though, that the two would never model together.

Gabriel and Emilie had taken to Marinette like she was part of the family and she’d been spending a considerable amount of time with them. Whether it be for dinner, fashion shows or just hanging around their house, especially during the summer months as Adrien waited for his new apartment to be finished. The same could be said about Adrien’s effect on Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, Marinette’s parents. Sabine was already planning out their wedding, however they had no plans to get engaged yet. They were just turning twenty years old and knew they’d be together for a long time to come, so what was the rush?

Marinette was continuing with her fashion course at University along with working for ‘Agreste’. Her work was being constantly praised and she felt like she was living her dream. She’d even been invited to red carpet premieres and television interviews, which she always attended on the arm of her handsome boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. 

Alya had also received an internship working alongside Nadja Chamack on Pairs’ biggest news channel, meaning they will both only be needing to complete one more university year to earn their full credit, thanks to their extra curricular internships with such big companies. The girls had also decided to move out the dorms, and had purchased a quaint little house not too far from the university, and within a 15 minute walk of the boys penthouse. 

Alya and Nino were having a break from each other. Neither Marinette or Adrien knew the reason why, but it was putting a strain on the group as a whole. When Marinette was with Adrien, Nino would quiz her about Alya; and then when Adrien was round at the girls house Alya would ask hundreds of questions about Nino. Both knew something had gone on but neither wanted to pry, at the end of the day it wasn’t their business to sort out, and they had enough already on their plates. 

Luka and Chloe had split up, she’d found him in bed with another girl. Marinette hadn’t spoken to Luka since the journey to the after show gala, but the way he’d been with her she wasn’t all that surprised. Plus he was a big star now that Bob Roth has signed him to his label. There’s been talk about him doing drugs, and in all honesty Marinette could see why. Being in the spotlight was something she hadn’t been prepared for either, but she was lucky, she had Adrien by her side every step of the way. She knew he’d never let go and always protect her.

As for Ladybug and Chat Noir; since Emilie’s conversation with them they had been trying to track down the rings she spoke about, along with upping their training both on their physical and mental strength. They began to work out together and practice items from the Guardian’s book. Since the upgrade they had been working on controlling their new powers and training themselves to turn them on and off, especially listening to each other’s thoughts. Ladybug had found out Chat’s thoughts were definitely not PG rated most of the time, and as much as she loved him thinking about her that way, she really didn’t need it all the time.

For now there were no akumas, and not too much trouble out and about on the streets of Paris. What they didn’t know was that it was just the calm before the storm ...


	2. Who’s standing next to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true, you know? It's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. 
> 
> Who's standing next to you?  
>  \- Peyton Sawyer

Adrien made his way to Marinette’s front door and searched around in his pocket for his key. As much as Alya wasn’t overly fond of this arrangement to begin with, she soon began to understand Marinette’s reasoning when Adrien would basically be pounding down the door every morning to get Marinette up for work. With the constant hangovers she’s having at the moment, dealing with Paris’ top voted ‘cutest couple’ was not on her to do list. She’d only just returned home after a rather hard night out with her ‘friends’ and just wanted to go to bed.

Since Nino had stepped away from her and their relationship, Alya had turned to alcohol. It was the only way to numb out the pain. None of her friends knew this about her though. She just told Marinette she’d got some night work from the internship, and found herself some new and less proper friends. 

“Good morning, Alya.” Adrien chirped, as he walked into the house holding his usual coffees for himself and Marinette. Sometimes she really did detest that perfect smile on his perfect face, and his perfect relationship with his perfect girlfriend, who also happens to be her perfect best friend. 

“Whatever.” Alya wondered out the kitchen holding a glass of water and taking a tablet, Adrien followed her up the stairs. 

“Late night last night?” Adrien chuckled. 

“Ugh! Get out my face and go sleep with your girlfriend.” Alya went to her room and slammed the door. Adrien laughs again.

“Oh, I plan too.” He exclaimed as he walked towards Marinette’s room. 

The house consisted of three bedrooms; two double sized with en-suites and a smaller one which is a mix between Marinette’s design room and Alya’s news room. There is also a separate bathroom, kitchen/diner and lounge. 

Even though he knew he wouldn’t get any answer, he knocked gently on the door balancing the coffee cups in one hand. After a couple of seconds he walked in and smiled at the sight before him. Marinette was tangled in her bedsheets. One leg over the quilt, hair sprayed out everywhere, wearing small, tight pink pants and again talking in her sleep. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way over to Tikki and gave her a little stroke on the head. Plagg soon flew out his pocket and onto Tikki’s little bed cuddling up to her and falling asleep. 

“Adrien, transform and let me feel your leather on me.” Adrien turned his head to Marinette hoping she’d woken up. Low and behold she was still asleep, however a smile was beginning to creep across her face as she began giggling. Adrien sat down and watched her for a while, he knew she could be kinky but what was leaving her mouth at that precise moment was pure filth. 

“Spank me, Chat ... um yeah ... harder!” Adrien couldn’t help but oblige his lady, walking over and spanking her on her tight pink shorts. Her eyes opened and she bolted to a sitting position.

“Good morning Bugaboo!” Adrien said with a clown like smile on his face.

“What the hell did you do that for?” She squealed at him.

“You told me too, Purrrincess! Ask and you shall receive.” Adrien sat next to her on the bed and she curled into his chest, burying her head away from the world.

“I was sleep talking again, wasn’t I?” 

“You sure were m’lady. You love boosting my ego don’t you?” She smacked him on the thigh as she groaned. Laughing he squeezed her into him. “Why do you still get so embarrassed? We’ve been together a year now, I’ve got quite a good idea of your little kinks.”

“Kinks? Oh my God! What did I say?” She pulled away from Adrien and looked at his big green eyes.

“Let’s just say poor old Adrien wasn’t enough for you this time. You wanted the alter-ego out.”

“Leather? Or the belt?”

“Leather this time.” Marinette could slap the smirk off his gorgeous face, however she went for the second choice. Straddling him and kissing him. His hands positioned on her buttocks before running them under her bed-shirt and up her bare back. 

“As much as I would love to have some naked dancing with you right now, we have exactly ...” he pulled one of his hands from under her shirt and checked his watch “fifty-two minutes until my folks will be arriving and taking us to the airport. Are your bags ready?” 

Climbing off Adrien she made her way over to the suitcases in the corner. They were off to London for two weeks to open a new boutique along with showcasing at London Fashion Week. Marinette was excited, yet worried to be leaving Alya. Since splitting with Nino she seems to be on a downward spiral. She’s noticed Alya has been out a lot during the nights and not returning until early morning; drunk and disorderly. 

She’d gone out following her a couple of times as Ladybug, but all she’s noticed is that she goes to the same bar. Nothing seemed too out the normal, apart from the amount she was drinking. She had decided once she arrived home from London she was going to confront Alya and hold an intervention, with the help of Adrien and, she was hoping, Nino.

“My clothes in one case; the new designs in the other, and then ...” she pulled out a suit bag, “my evening gowns.”

“I’m praying they’re like the Paris gala dress.” Adrien was pretty much drooling at the memory of Marinette’s beautiful mauve dress. She modelled it herself for the company photoshoots, and Adrien had begged his father to let him model alongside her. He wasn’t surprised the dress flew off the racks, it was a beautiful dress and she looked like a Goddess in it. The perfect model, his mother had called her, and the photoshoots had been what made them top the Paris’ most perfect couple list; beating Ladybug and Chat Noir, much to their amusement.

“Oh kitty, you know they’re going to be better!” She smoothly said, adding a quick wink.

Adrien groaned and flopped back on her bed. 

“You do realise I have to work at these events, and you just waltz around looking like a top class supermodel! I swear you just like playing games with me.”

Laughing, Marinette made her way back over to Adrien and sat on his lap, placing a soft kiss on his lips before blowing a raspberry on his neck. 

“If you’ve left a mark you do know my father will kill you.” They were both laughing as Adrien started to get his own back. Grabbing Marinette round the waist he pinned her down against the bed. Holding her wrists in one of his big hands, he lifted her tee and placed his lips on her stomach. Blowing out air onto her bare skin, he made the loudest noise he could. She was laughing and screaming when the door to her bedroom slammed open. Tikki and Plagg quickly woke up and phased through into Marinette’s cupboard. 

“For fuck sake you two! Some of us are trying to sleep! It’s bad enough having to hear you two having sex on a frequent basis, I don’t want to have to hear Marinette screaming at eight o’clock in the morning.” Alya was standing at the door looking like a head teacher scalding two naughty children. Adrien and Marinette sat up and apologised to Alya, promising to keep the volume down. Once she’d shut the door Marinette sighed.

“I just don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m really worried. All she does is drink and sleep.”

“Did anything come from following her?” Adrien asked, he could feel the worried feelings flowing out of Marinette. 

“Nope. She’s been going to the same bar nightly. I wasn’t able to get in through any windows and there’s no chance I will be heading in as Marinette. Not a place for sweet, innocent girls like me.”

Adrien snorted.

“Sweet and innocent my ass, little Miss leather kink. I’m sure you could hold your own in there. It’s not like you’re a typical damsel in distress.”

Marinette grabbed her pillow and smacked him round the face. 

“Plagg’s rubbing off on you too much!” 

“I don’t think so pigtails! This is all him.” Plagg flew down to sit on Marinette’s lap. He snuggled down before looking up at her face. “I’ve missed you Marinette, your looking very pretty this morning.” Marinette rolled her eyes at Plagg.

“Tikki, show him where the cheese is?”

“Thank you Bug!” The two kwami’s flew off and into a cupboard holding all there food supplies.

“If you’re that worried about Alya whilst we’re away, I can always pass the Miraculous to Carapace and he can keep an eye out for her.” Adrien could feel the tension in Marinette ease when he spoke his plan.

“Do you think he would mind? I know how awkward it’ll be for him.”

“Pass me the bracelet and I’ll take Wayzz over now before we leave. You best be ready by the time I’m back though.”

“I promise! I’m not ALWAYS late you know.” Adrien rolled his eyes as Marinette pulled out the turtle miraculous and held it out for Adrien. He called out his transformation before taking the box from Marinette.

“Do you, Chat Noir, promise to deliver this Miraculous to a safe holder who will serve and protect whilst we are away in England?” 

“Mari, I love you but really? You need to give me ‘the talk’.” 

“I like taking my guardian duties seriously!” 

“Fine,” Adrien takes a deep breath, “I, Chat Noir, promise to take my duty to the Miraculous seriously and give this Miraculous to a holder who will protect those related to it, including their values and identities. I will also make sure the Miraculous is returned safely into the hands of the sexiest miraculous guardian who ever exist. Happy?” He questions.

“Extremely.” She replied, kissing him on the lips. “I promise I’ll be ready by the time you’re back.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“I believe so, minou.”

“Game on.”

Fifteen minutes later, Marinette was showered, dressed and adding the finishing touches to her make up. A breeze in her room made her aware of a stray cat entering.

“Welcome back.” She stated, not turned away from the mirror. Adrien dropped his transformation and gave Plagg some Camembert. Plagg rushed to Marinette’s bag to settle in with Tikki. 

“The turtle is moving out of his shell.” Adrien clicked his fingers and pointed to Marinette.

“What the ‘Jagged Stone’ does that mean?” 

“It means he’s in.” Adrien replied glumly. He can never understand why she doesn’t find him as funny as he did himself.

“Some of your jokes are funny.” Marinette answered his thought, continuing with her mascara. Whenever one of them displayed an emotion of sadness they tapped into their new powers to figure out why. She finished her make up and walked over to Adrien placing her arms around his neck. 

“I love you, chaton.”

“I love you too, you little nightmare.” 

Marinette checked her look in the mirror before giving herself an nod. She was wearing khaki combat pants and an off the shoulder black fishnet jumper, this was then teamed with the black Louboutine heels Adrien had brought her for her birthday. Her hair was braided and hanging over one shoulder. Adrien’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Hi Ma. Yeah that’s fine. We’ll make our way outside now. Ok, see you shortly.” Adrien turns to Marinette, “You ready m’lady? London awaits!” 

Adrien takes the two cases as Marinette holds her suit bag. She stopped and looked at Alya’s door one last time, hoping and praying that her best friend would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading on from my first story. It’s great to have you all following the adventure.


	3. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're 17 planning for someday and then quietly, without you ever noticing, someday is today, and then someday was yesterday. And this is your life.  
>  \- Nathan Scott

“Adrien! Marinette! Over here!” The paparazzi were out in full force at Charles De Gualle airport waiting to get a picture of Adrien and Marinette. As they stepped out the limousine they both placed on their sunglasses and flashed a quick smile for the camera’s before pushing through the crowds and inside the building. Gabriel and Emilie followed behind the couple with Gorilla in tow. Of course, he would be coming with them to London. He was Gabriel’s most trusted bodyguard.

Adrien clung onto Marinette’s hand as they were directed towards the VIP check-in desk. He always felt like it was his fault Marinette had to put up with this side of fame, however she was always quick to remind him that firstly it was partially her choice and secondly she was also famous in her own right thanks to her amazing design skills. In addition, Adrien seemed to be constantly forgetting that she was also Ladybug, a constant face in magazines and newspapers.

After they’d checked in, and Gabriel had given a stern warning regarding the suitcase containing the clothing for the fashion show, the five made their way to the business lounge. Adrien was easily spotted thanks to his mass of handsomeness, and girls were fawning all over him asking for photographs. Marinette was good with his fans, she knew and Adrien where his loyalties stood, she never had a reason to worry. Plus she could just tap into his thoughts. 

“We will hopefully be finished in an hour.” Adrien kissed Marinette on the lips as he headed off to a conference room with his father. They had a board meeting with the Paris investors and needed somewhere to conference call.

“Gabriel, where’s my kiss? Your son is out romancing you. You need to take some tips.” 

“Sorry my darling.” Gabriel walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the lips. He winked at her before turning to walk off with Adrien. Marinette smirked.

They have the same winking face, she thought.

“Just me and you then, sweetheart. Fancy some champagne?” The girls walked into the bar area of the lounge chatting energetically about the London Fashion Show. As they walked, they didn’t notice the blue haired oriental girl sitting quietly in the corner waiting patiently for the next two weeks to unfold. Adrien and Marinette will regret the day they crossed her, soon she will have the power to take what was undoubtedly hers.

——————————————————-

“As you know, myself and Emilie will be moving to London in the next few months to make sure everything is running smoothly in our London division. With this is mind I have spoken to Adrien who has volunteered to step into the role as joint CEO for ‘Agreste’ along side myself and Mrs Agreste, I’m sure you’ll all agree he is ready for it after the fantastic work he has put into the youth division of the company.”

Gabriel stopped talking in readiness for the reply from the investors. There were a lot of nods and yes’ from the board. Adrien stood strong behind his father’s chair, he was intimidating to all those employed at ‘Agreste’, he was efficient at displaying an air of arrogance to stop unwanted advances. A rotund man, in need of a good hair cut and a shave, began to speak.

“We will be glad to have Adrien leading the Paris division, ‘Agreste’ is becoming a powerhouse thanks to this young man. Though I was wondering what will be happening with that divine Chinese beauty? I have plenty of good ‘business’ opportunities, if you want to send her my way.” He finished his sentence with a wink making Adrien’s blood boil and Adrien’s fists clench. 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate, Victor, she is practically part of my family and I do not appreciate that tone.” Gabriel’s voice was cold. Adrien flinched, it reminded him of Hawkmoth too much. Flashbacks to the day they found out ran through his head. How had he not seen it?

“Nathalie will be continuing working on ‘Agreste’ style and Félix, my nephew, will be transferring to Paris so he can work alongside her. Marinette, will be continue working on the clothing lines and also introducing a women’s evening wear sector for the company.” Gabriel continued to explain.

“It sounds like our stocks are about to go crazy again. Those couple of evening dresses she’s designed have been tremendously big sellers.” A lady sat back in her chair with her eyebrows raised. Adrien couldn’t decide if it was from excitement or a face lift. 

“She has exceptional talent and will be wearing a couple of her new designs at events whilst in London.” Adrien spoke for the first time since the call had began. He was so proud of Marinette and promoted her as often as he could.

“I trust we will be in good hands.” The plump man spoke again, all Adrien could think about was how he could be removed indefinitely from the company. “Thank you for meeting us Mr Agreste senior and Mr Agreste junior. Safe travels to London.”

Gabriel shut the laptop and sighed. Taking his glasses off; he rubbed over his eyes pinching the top of his nose. 

“Victor needs to be removed from the company.” 

“Father, I completely agree. I don’t want someone who talks about my girlfriend like that.”

“Adrien, you really need to stop bringing your emotions into everything,” he puts his glasses back on, “but I agree. The guys a perverted prick. He contacts Marinette at any point without permission and I’ll make sure he’s gone before you can count to ten.” Adrien placed his hand on his fathers shoulder and smiled. He loved having his father back. 

“Now back to our business,” Gabriel motions for Adrien to take a seat next to him. “How are things between you and Marinette?”

Adrien broke into a face splitting smile, he looked down to conceal his blush. Where does he begin? Each day since they revealed their identities they just grew closer and closer together. Of course they had moments, what couple didn’t? But they were there for each other; best friends, partners, lovers, soul mates ... every one of these words were true. He adored everything about her and he knew that would never change.

“Amazing Father.” He looks up to see his father smiling back at him. It was so unusual to see his father smile; after years of solemnness Adrien found the look quite freaky. 

“I wanted to give you this ...” Gabriel reached into his suits inside pocket and pulled out a small box, he placed it in front of Adrien and signalled for him to open it. As Adrien’s eyes widened Gabriel explained himself.

“This is one of the Graham de Vanily Twin Rings. Unfortunately the other was lost when your mother went missing. They transfer to a blood relative of the Graham de Vanily family to pass on when they become betrothed, and your mother and I thought you’d might like to use it for when you eventually ask her to marry you.”

Graham de Vanily Twin Rings ... Adrien know he’d heard that before but couldn’t quite place it. Taking it from the table he studied the little white gold band in the big black box. The ring was so dainty compared to the thick, sturdiness of the box. He knew Marinette would remember. Closing the lid, he placed it into his bag. 

“Thank you both so much. I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

“I know it’s not as big and extravagant as you’d probably like, but it is a family heirloom.” 

“It’s perfect. Just like Marinette.” 

“You’re such a romantic, just like your mother.” Gabriel packed his laptop away and checked he’d got all his belongings. Making his way over to the door, he turned back to Adrien.

“I understand this is probably not how you wanted your life to go. I know you’ve had a plan since you were seventeen to be free and tour the world, but I am really glad you’ve met someone who makes you happy and supports you. It’s refreshing to find someone so open, honest and talented. I’m so proud of you, Adrien, I hope you know that.” Gabriel places his hand on his sons masculine shoulder and gives him a smile. Adrien reaches up and places his hand on top of his fathers. They give each other a knowing smile and Gabriel turns back to the door.

“By the way, son, you and Marinette have been booked into a different hotel. Myself and your mother thought you’d like to get in some practise for giving us Grandchildren.” Gabriel smirked and walked out the door, leaving Adrien frozen to the spot. He didn’t know what was more disturbing; his parents making sure he was having sex with his girlfriend, or the fact he was more like his father than he would like to admit. 

Perhaps Chat Noir needed a tone down.

——————————————————

“So, how’s things with Adrien?” Emilie was on her third glass of champagne, with Marinette close behind on her second. They were sitting across from each other on sofa chairs next to a large window where they could see the planes take off and land. 

“He’s wonderful.” Marinette said with a dreamy sigh. “I still have to pinch myself that we’re together.” Emilie laughed at Marinette.

“I think he’s the lucky one. You truly love him for who he is, not what he is. A mother couldn’t ask for anything more. Talking of which the men are on their way back now.” She nodded towards the entrance to their private section.

Adrien and Gabriel were in a heated discussion as they walked towards their ladies. Marinette looked her boyfriend up and down, as sorry as she felt for him having to wear a suit for the journey she couldn’t deny he looked amazing in his limited edition ‘Agreste’ suit which she’d designed personally for him. Her man could wear anything and still look as sexy as hell, that even included a leather cat costume with ears.

“Madam,” Gabriel bent down and offered his hand to his wife, “I believe there’s an anniversary present I owe you.” Giving a slight giggle Emilie slipped her hand into Gabriel’s.

“We’ll meet you on the plane.” Emilie said, dropping kisses on Adrien’s and Marinette’s cheeks. They waved and walked towards duty free with Gorilla tailing.

“They’re so adorable. It’s like watching a couple of teenagers.” Marinette gripped her hands together and placed them under her chin.

“Yeah! Something like that.” Adrien sat in his mother’s seat and tried to get the attention of a member of staff. 

“You ok, Kitty?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just apprehensive about London, I feel like somethings going to happen and we’re not prepared for it.” 

“We’re together, we’ll be fine.” Marinette lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Whatever happens we can work through it together.” 

“I love you, Maribug.” 

“I love you too. Now get me some more champagne model boy.” Marinette placed both her legs over Adrien’s left knee, sliding down in her seat and smirking at him. 

A male member of staff headed over to take Adrien’s order.

“How about for you fair maiden?” The staff member was basically drooling over Marinette.

“Oh, you flatterer. Another glass of champagne please.” 

“Your wish is my command.” He bowed then turned around and walked off. 

“What’s the game then, lovebug?” Adrien lifted one eyebrow at his menacing girlfriend.

“I think attention today. Who can get the most flirtatious lines?”

“What’s the rules?”

“You can’t give them out in order to get one back.”

“Why?” Adrien looked horrified.

“Because you’re better at them than me which means you’ll win. They have to come to you to do it, you can’t provoke.”

“Anything else?” Swinging her legs off Adrien’s knee, she stands up and moves to sit on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in close to his lips.

“And definitely none of this.” She whispers to him before skimming her tongue over his bottom lip and pulling him into a deep French kiss. A deep groan pulls from his throat and his hands trail up her thigh and back.

“You’re such a tease. What does the winner get?” Adrien asks curiously. Marinette leans down and bites his earlobe.

“They get full control over what happens tonight.” She whispered in his ear before standing up and walking back to her seat just at the waiter returned with there drinks.

“An orange juice for yourself, and a champagne for this dazzling lady.” 

“Merci,” Marinette said, taking her glass and raising it at Adrien with a wink, “1 - nil Model Boy.”


	4. The Best Things Are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever heard the expression ‘The best things in life are free.’ Well that expression is true.’ Every once in a while, people step up they rise above themselves sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life's funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard but if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you’re lucky, if you’re the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back.  
>  — Nathan Scott

By the time Adrien and Marinette had made it to their hotel Adrien was one point ahead in their little game of flirts.

“Ok bugaboo, lets check in and then I’ve got a surprise for you.” The bellman took their luggage out the chauffeur driven car as Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand to the check in desk. 

“Arrr ... Mr and Mrs Agreste, welcome to our hotel. I have you checked in for two weeks in our honeymoon suite, is that correct?” Marinette turned her head into Adrien’s armpit to hide her laughter, she could only imagine the awkwardness appearing on his face. Adrien had told her about his fathers advice to practise for their Grand-babies so she was sure this was his mother and fathers doing.

“It certainly is, Sir.” Adrien composed himself into a smile that could have lit Buckingham Palace up, and half the neighbouring borough. He handed over his credit card for any additional expenses including the mini bar, bars and restaurants within the hotel. Adrien loved seeing the shocked faces when he handed over his black American Express card, especially when they weren’t familiar with him as a model. 

“We guarantee full privacy within our hotel so we would like to take an alias for which you will be recognised during your stay with us.”

“Mr and Mrs Fu.” Marinette pulled her head out of Adrien’s armpit and looked at the receptionist for the first time. Adrien looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed her on the head. He loved that she thought of their old mentor and ex- Guardian as much as he did. They both had so much to thank him for. 

“That is all sorted for you.” The receptionist typed into his computer before looking up at them both. “I may be out of line but I would just like to say you have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” Marinette giggled.

“Thank you very much. Now if you don’t mind us, my husband has made me some promises for when we get to our room and I’m growing, kind of, impatient. You ready Chaton?” Grinning between Marinette and the receptionist, Adrien raised his eyebrows as Marinette slipped her hand into his. 

“Meow!” 

She pulled him over to the elevator and pressed the button. Adrien stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “You know, I quite like the sound of Mrs Marinette Agreste. I don’t like the fact my parents are completely perverted though.” 

Marinette giggled and turned around in his arms to face him. 

“You know my parents are just as bad. My mother’s already planning our wedding cake.” They both laughed, knowing how desperate their parents were. They’d discussed it numerous times and wanted to enjoy time dating before leaping into another commitment. They loved each other enough to marry but they were also finding their feet in their new jobs, their new powers and their relationship. The elevator announced its arrival and the lovebirds stepped in with Adrien’s arms still wrapped around Marinette. 

He reached behind him and tapped the key card so they could access their private suite. Pushing Marinette back towards the elevator wall he placed his lips against hers. All of a sudden they were being separated by a little black blob. 

“Hey shortcake, I need to put in a request with this ‘game’ you two are playing.” Plagg hovered in front of Marinette’s face with his hands on his hips. “No leather kinks. I think you two forget that it involves me too when you do that.” Adrien blushed.

“Sorry Plagg, I just can’t help myself when he’s all wrapped up in that skin tight leather. Perhaps you should have found me a lot less perfect Chat Noir.” She tickled his tummy. Slapping her hand he flew away.

“It’s not my fault I’m the vision of purrfection.” Adrien claimed, folding his arms across his chest, smiling sheepishly to Marinette.

The lift stopped and they made their way into the suite. The room was perfectly them; black, white and red. They walked into a lounge which consisted of black leather couches, a 60 inch television, a desk and an office chair. There was also a dining table and a small kitchenette consisting of a mini fridge, sink, coffee machine and cups. On the table was a large bouquet of flowers.

Congratulations on being voted Frances most beautiful couple. P.S. Practise makes perfect ;) - Mama and Papa A

Marinette giggled and passed the card to Adrien. He facepalmed.

“I told you they were perverts. I’m sorry.”

Marinette waved off Adrien with a giggle. She really liked his parents now they were no longer involved in the Miraculous. She made her way to the window and looked outside. They were at the top of the building and could see out onto Hyde Park. The hotel was situated on the outskirts of Knightsbridge, close to Mayfair. The London Fashion Show was taking place at the Royal Albert Hall. Luckily it was within close proximity to their hotel.

“Woah! This is beautiful.” She moved around into the next room. It was a bedroom with black walls, white Egyptian cotton bedsheets, red accessories and a huge window also looking out on Hyde Park. The bed was covered in beautiful red rose petals. Marinette snapped a quick picture to send to Alya later. Adrien ran past Marinette and jumped onto the bed. He lent up on one elbow staring at Marinette as she looked out the window. 

Her hair shone from the light glaring in, her face displayed an air of calm and happiness and her figure was toned and shaped to perfection. He looked over her outfit and saw how amazing she was at accenting her features. Her shoulders, one of his favourite parts of her body, were allowed a little freedom from her top which fell at an angle across her body, and her trousers were tailored to hug around her butt cheeks, his favourite part of her anatomy. 

He’d always been asked if he was a boob or butt man and could never answer. Nino said he was just trying to be a gentleman and didn’t want to say, Kim thought it was just because he was a Virgin and had really been up close and personal with either. However, when he was constantly around Ladybug and her tight fitting outfit neither really stood out for him. They were both very nice. Since being intimate with Marinette and seeing her in workout shorts he could honestly say he’s a butt man.

“Marinette!” Tikki squealed, “there’s cookies on the table. Can I eat them please?” The little red kwami cuddled into her holders cheek, resulting in a small giggle from said holder. 

“Of course.” Adrien responded, “we ordered them in especially for you.”

“Plagg,” Marinette called, “there should be Camembert in the fridge.”

“Thank you pigtails.” The two kwami’s grabbed each other’s hand and flew out the room. 

“I can’t believe he still calls you pigtails. You haven’t wore your hair that way in about three years.” Adrien’s eyes began to dilate as she made her way over to the bed. She climbed on next to him and swung her leg across his hips. She was settled slightly higher than him giving him access to kiss her collarbone. His lips gazed across her shoulder and throat as his fingers stroked around her thigh and dug deeply into her muscle. He was still supporting himself on one hand so he could look into her beautiful face.

“Our first break away from Paris, m’lady. How are you feeling?” Adrien questioned between kisses. A groan came from her throat and she pushed her hips forward.

“I’m terrified about everything. Paris, the fashion show, the gala’s and the meetings. I’m just glad I get to do it all with you.”

“That’s not all you get to do, lovebug.” With a quick look their lips collided in a hot passionate kiss. Unfortunately Chat’s bad luck was prominent in their make out session as a loud knock at the door was heard.

“Your bags have arrived Mr and Mrs Agreste.” Adrien pulled away groaning as Marinette giggled at him. 

“I’ll get it Minou, it looks like you could do with a minute to cool yourself down.” Marinette’s eyes were wide yet happy with herself for causing this effect. She climbed off her bed and made her way to the door. 

“Hi, if you can just place them down their please.” She directed the bellman to place their cases and suit bags in the lounge area of the room. He walked in carefully and placed the suitcases and bags carefully and delicately on the sofa.

“Oh wow! Your Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I just love you outfits, I’ve brought every style for myself and my husband and we had Agreste suits for our wedding day. It was lush!”

“It’s lovely to meet you, and I’m glad you like our clothing line.” Marinette gave him a kiss on his cheek as custom in France, and he looked as though he was going to implode.

“I’ll never wash this cheek again.” Marinette giggled and saw a shadow appear in the bedroom doorway.

“I say exactly the same, but she tells me she’ll break up with me if I don’t wash.” Adrien was leaning on the doorway with one arm above his head. His shirt was unbuttoned a couple of buttons and his tie hung low, he was the perfect specimen of a male model. The bellman looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

“O ... M ... G ... Adrien Agreste!” Adrien walked over and shook the bellman’s hand whilst simultaneously handing over a very generous tip. “You’re even more beautiful in real life.” Adrien laughed and gave him a quick thanks.

“You two are so perfect. Anything you need please call and I will make sure we can help you.” 

“Thank you very much. We hope we’ll see you soon.” Marinette responded as he walked out of their room. Marinette smiled at Adrien. She was glad she’d been taking English to engage in   
informal conversation with people she met. She was understanding how to become quite witty in English too thanks to Adrien.

“Another point to me.” Adrien states before walking to their bags. They began to move things into the bedroom so they could unpack. Adrien had taken the suitcases so Marinette picked up their jackets and travel bags. Adrien’s suit jacket fell on the floor spilling all the contents out around it. 

“Damn it!” Expelling a short breath she bent down to pick everything back up.  
She found pens, the flight boarding pass, Adrien’s passport and a black ring box, she looked at it quizzically. She picked it up and felt an unease run through her veins. She threw it away and sat against the sofa, arms resting over her bent knees, just then Adrien walked into the room. 

“Mari, are you ...” he trailed off as he saw the ring box on the floor, his eyes widened. “I can explain. It’s not what you think.” 

“It’s a Graham de Vanily Twin Ring. I can feel it effecting me.”

“What do you mean?” He came and sat next to her on the floor.

“I’ve been researching them since your mother mentioned them last year.” Adrien blinked with realisation, that’s where he’s heard about them before. 

“If it comes near my miraculous it’ll magnify my power. I can’t touch one until I’m in control of myself as it’ll over run me.”

“Will it do anything to me?” Adrien asked.

“Only if I’m wearing it. Now we’ve ... you know ...” 

“No I don’t, whatever could you mean m’lady?” He asked, playing the innocent card.

“You just want me to say it don’t you.” He smiled at her and she considered the nicest way to say what she was about to.

“Fine, you dork.” She said playfully pushing his head to one side. “Now we’ve made love we have an interconnection. What I feel you feel, that’s why we can understand each other’s thoughts.” Adrien smiled at her and lay his head on top of hers. 

“What else did you learn about the rings?” 

“They shouldn’t be joined with a certain Japanese crest. I haven’t found which one yet. But I’m going to keep looking.” 

“I really don’t understand how you have time for everything. You’re amazing Maribug. I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you, Adrien.” 

Leaning down Adrien places a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Ok, I’ll put this in the safe,” he picks up the ring box and walks towards the bedroom, “I’ll get changed and then I have somewhere to take you, Princess.”

———————————————————

They walked up Primrose Hill, which is situated just outside Camden Town. The sun was starting to set but thanks to the heat wave moving up from Africa the summer had reached record temperatures. Adrien had changed from his suit to his usual black tee and jeans, Marinette had swapped her heels for jewelled sandals and both were sporting their aviator sunglasses. 

Once making it to the top they looked out over London. The hill was positioned with the most perfect view of London, it was spectacular and Marinette couldn’t believe she was there. 

“Woah! This view is incredible.” Adrien was looking at her intently, watching her gaze around in awe.

“Not as great as the view I get everyday I spend with you.” Marinette turned to look at him with a smile plastered on her face, his eyes were focused straight onto her. He held out his hand and led her down to sit on the grassy mound away from prying ears.

“Can you remember the first day we met?”

“As Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Marinette and Adrien?”

“Marinette and Adrien.”

“Of course I do, jackass.” Marinette shoved Adrien’s shoulder before starting to giggle. Adrien smiled and wrapped his arm around her. 

“You intrigued me so much. All I could do was complain to Nino about you. Then the ball, oh wow, that was intense. I fell instantly in love with you there and then ... for the second time, and then I fell in love with all over again without any mask. I didn’t think I’d fall in love once, let alone three times to the same girl. Your my best friend, my partner, my soul mate, my lover, my girlfriend and I want to make a promise to you. I know we’ve said we’re not at the point of being engaged yet but I want to make you a promise that I do intend for that to happen one day.” 

He pulled a small blue box from his pocket. The blue was instantly recognisable as a Tiffany’s package. He opened the box to reveal a little Tiffany blue velvet box.

“This is an eternity ring. I love you so much and would be honoured if you would wear it to show the world I have every intention of being with you forever. You are my reality and my dreams.”

Marinette found it hard to hold back the tears as Adrien took the ring out the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. This meant more than an engagement or wedding ring, this was a promise and a deal. She looked down at the thin ring which was fully decorated with diamonds. There was only one thing left to do, wrap her arms around him and sink into a perfect kiss for the perfect man on the perfect day.


	5. Carapace x Alya: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the hell really cares.  
> \- Haley James-Scott

Nino decided to call his transformation and go for a wander around Paris. He knew Ladybug and Chat Noir we’re away for a while so took it on himself to keep a regular patrol. It helped calm the Parisians and also gave him a reason to spy on the one he loves.

Alya broke up with him four months ago. No real reason or excuse, just a simple it’s not working so ‘goodbye’. He didn’t understand, everything had been perfect for so long. Perhaps it was seeing Adrien with Marinette that had made her change her mind, but everyone knew they were sickening sweet and what they had was different to anyone else. But Alya knew he loved her and he believed she loved him too. As his thoughts were coming thick and fast he’d lost any conscious thought about where he was travelling and ended up at Alya’s shared house.

It was a little after midnight as he approached just in time to see the lights turn out. 

“That’s a late night for you, Alya.” Nino spoke out loud. As he turned away to continue his patrol he heard the front door open and shut. He turned back and saw Alya sneaking out the house.

“Where do you think you’re going little missy?” 

He followed her via the rooftops as she made her way into the centre of Paris. She stopped outside a drab nightclub and made her way inside. Nino stopped too, not wanting to make a scene by entering as either his alter-ego or himself. As one of Paris’ up and coming DJ’s seeing him in a dive like this wouldn’t work well for his reputation. He’d wait it out. He jumped over to a roof top opposite the clubs entrance and sat waiting.

Two hours later, Alya came out stumbling. He watched as she tried to gain strength in her legs, pulling her skirt down uneasily. She began to walk down the street and stopped at a park. Sitting on a bench he could see her shoulders beginning to shake. She was crying. Nino couldn’t stand it. 

He jumped down not too far from her and walked over. Making sure he alerted her to his presence. He was right, she was crying. Fully sobbing her heart out. 

“Hey little missy, do you have room for a turtle to crouch by?” Ok, he needed to be less like Chat Noir. He sounds stupid trying to put on an act. How did the cat maintain it?

“Sure,” She muffled, moving over to allow him to sit by her. He knew she would let him, after all she had a strange obsession with superheroes.

“It’s a bit late for you to be out and about alone. What’s a pretty girl like you up-to?” Alya scoffs at him. 

“What’s it to you, Raphael?” 

“I prefer Leonardo! Wait a minute ... aren’t you the girl who runs the Ladyblog?” 

“Correction, used to run the Ladyblog.” Alya had managed to stop her tears from falling and turned round to face the shelled hero.

“How come?” Nino enquired.

“Something happened in my life and since then I’ve just lost hope in the world. This is something even superheroes can’t help with.” Alya looked utterly defeated. Nino didn’t know how far to push it. “I’ve really got into a mess and I don’t know how to get out of it.” 

Alya burst out crying again and Nino wrapped his arms around her feeling every piece of his heart shatter. The girl he adored was breaking down in his arms. She seemed to have lost pieces of herself and he just wanted to find them and put them back together. It was as though the fire and the passion was taken from her body, her very soul had been sucked away and replaced by a dark emptiness. When she managed to control herself she continued talking in the comforting arms of a hero.

“Something happened and I thought I was protecting her but I think there would have been an easier option to what I’m doing. I’m sacrificing myself and I know she would kill me if she found out.” Alya paused for breath and all Nino could think about was who Alya was referring to. She? The only girls who Alya would protect are Marinette, or Ladybug.

“I also broke up with the one guy who made me feel the most special girl in the world. All because of my stupid decision.” 

This broke him. He had to fight to hold back the tears threatening to fall. He stayed silent. Just being the support she needed at this moment. They must have stayed that way for a while, as the next thing he knew he heard light snoring on his shoulder. She’d fell asleep. 

Scooping her up in his arms he carried her fragile body back to her house. He realised she was a lot lighter than she was when they were together. He looked down at her and saw the weakness of the once strong girl he loved. He needed to be there for her. She couldn’t go through this alone, whatever this was.

Using her key he opened the door and took her straight to her bedroom. Pushing the door open he was assaulted by the smell of sick and sweat. The room was a mess. Alya used to be the one cleaning up after Marinette, she’d always been a neat freak. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in before moving around her room and sorting out what he could for her. 

Once he was happy with what he’d done he walked downstairs and out the front door. As he bounded his way back to his apartment he made a vow that he was going to do see her every night.


	6. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back.  
> \- Lucas Scott

“Are you sure it’s ok, dude?”

“Yeah, no problems Carapace. Just don’t get too involved that you miss an akuma or something?”

“Sure ... yeah ... def, thanks man. Well say Hi to LB for me.”

“I sure will.” Adrien turned off his phone and sat on the couch waiting for Marinette. Nino had called about thirty minutes ago via Adrien’s secondary phone. It made it easier for them to communicate as their alter-egos outside of their costumes.

Today they would be visiting the London office for the first time. Adrien’s cousin, Felix, will be acting Director for the next couple of weeks under the wings of Gabriel before coming to work alongside Adrien in Paris. Gabriel and Emilie will then be moving to London to be closer to Emilie’s sister. It had been a few years since Adrien had spent any proper time with Félix and the two hadn’t always seen eye to eye. 

Last year, during Paris Fashion week, Félix had been introduced to Kagami. As far as Adrien knew they were still very much an item, which may be one of the deciding factors for Félix’s move to Paris. Adrien bent down and slipped on his shoes ready for work. As much as he hated it, he was having to attended in full suit today, including his tie, he knew Marinette was very appreciative. He tied his laces as the bedroom door opened. 

“You ready Mari?” Adrien looked up and his breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t very often he got to see her in formal work clothing. Usually she would just come into the office dressed smart but still with a casual edge. With her only being needed in the design room, there was no need for her to dress in formal workwear. 

She was wearing a blush pink chiffon blouse, with a scarf tie around the collar, a tight black pencil skirt with a slight slit, black heeled shoes with a delicate strap around the ankle and her hair in a tight ponytail on the back of her head. Her fringe was styled perfectly with slight volume and she finished her look with her black rimmed glasses. She was on the phone as she approached Adrien. 

“Yes mama, I promise. Yes, Adrien is fine ... Yes I’ll send you a picture of my ring ... no, tell Papa we don’t need a cake or a party.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she stood next to Adrien phone still pressed to her ear. “Put Papa on the phone now,” she said sternly, tapping her foot on the ground, “Papa, you need to stop ok! No, if you continue Adrien won’t ever want to be part of the family ... why? Because you’re getting obsessed with him ...” Marinette’s face went bright red and her eyes opened wide as her papa indicated the number of Adrien pictures she’d owned before meeting him. 

She turned away from Adrien and whispered down the phone “No, he doesn’t know about the pictures. Papa I’m going, I’ll speak to you tomorrow. You tell Adrien and I will disown you. Love you, bye.” 

Marinette turned around with a sweet smile plastered on her strawberry red face. 

“You ready?” She asked Adrien. He pulled a Chat like grin and stood in front of her. 

“You hiding something bugaboo?” He placed one hand under her chin. 

“Of course not.” She smacked his hand away from her chin, quickly he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “Did someone used to have pictures of me?” 

“No.” She said unconvincingly as she pushed him away.

“Oh wow! You did, didn’t you? Did you kiss them? Or write MDC heart AA forever?” He started laughing and Marinette’s anger started to pulse out her skin. Walking up to him she grabbed his collar and pulled his head level with hers. 

“Want to explain your little Ladybug collection, Chaton?” Adrien abruptly stopped laughing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He picked up his work bag and started walking to the door. Plagg flew out the fridge laughing. 

“She got you there, Adrien. Hey Pigtails, did you see all the limited edition dolls he had imported from the USA?”

“No way! You’re such a fanboy, Agreste!” He turned around and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Your number one fan to be exact. Check out the Ladyblog rankings sometime.” Marinette giggled making his heart swell. Tikki flew into her bag as she made her way to Adrien. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She pressed a kiss to his lips just as the elevator sounded it’s arrival. 

“You ready DC?” 

“As much as I can be Agreste!”

——————————————————-

They make their way to the Agreste building in Canary Wharf, London. The offices look over the River Thames and take over the 24th and 25th floor of an immaculate, silver building. The windows are floor to ceiling adding exceptional views for the workers.

Adrien and Marinette climb out their car and made their way into the reception area of the building. Security guards are positioned at each door and staff are seated behind a desk welcoming people in. As the couple walk into the building they keep their professional persona’s and look very much like work colleagues, not intimately related lovers.

“We’re here to visit Félix Graham de Vanily at the Agreste company.” Adrien took lead as his English was a lot more advanced than Marinette. Both handed over their identification badges and signed in. They were directed to the elevators and up to the 25th floor. 

As they journeyed up, Adrien’s phone bleeped. It was his mother.

“They’re running slightly late so we’ve been asked to continue showing them the new evening wear designs.” 

“Sure thing, Mr Agreste.” Marinette looked under her eyelashes at him. He walked over to her and slid his hands up her back before leaning his lips towards her ear. 

“Disobey me, and you will be punished later.” 

Marinette turned her head to face his ear.   
“Is that a promise, boss?” She brushed her lips just under his ear bringing out a sigh deep in him. She grabbed hold of his tie and straightened it up, before brushing her hands down his chest. She’d just stepped back as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

As soon as they stepped out they saw the manic staff based in the ‘Agreste’ offices. People were running around like ants on a mission, going to and from each other’s desks. At the entrance was a secondary security desk with a huge poster of Adrien above. Marinette tried to contain her laughter but a snort came out. 

“What can I say? I’m paw-sitively purrfect! I bet you want to take it home for your wall.” Marinette stood staring at the canvas in front of her looking at the Adrien she knows to be a complete fake. Something finally registered to her. She didn’t care about his model photographs anymore. They were fake pictures of the man she loved. They did nothing for his personality, it was just a head on a body nothing more.

She watched Adrien walk up to the desk and the secretary have a heart attack. She guessed they never thought they’d see the Adrien Agreste, the companies muse. He was his sweet charming self as he spoke to the secretary and pointed in the direction of Marinette. Making her way forward she nodded a greeting at the lady behind the desk. She was a pretty brunette, around the age of 30. As people began to notice Adrien there was a lot of stopping, whispered voices and pointing. 

“Mr Agreste, I don’t think you being here is the best for productivity.” Marinette giggled. Adrien looked around at the people who had stopped working and began to look embarrassed, suddenly he spotted a picture that made his heartbeat faster. The picture of him and Marinette modelling her evening gown. 

They were stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette in her mauve dress and Adrien in a suit with matching tie colour. Their hairs were both perfectly positioned, and his lips were placed in her neck as she was leaning back laughing. They both looked desirable and in love. It was his favourite photograph, and one of the only ones he ever looked natural in. He’d liked it that much he’d got a copy from the photographer and had it framed for in his bedroom back home.

“Félix is ready for you now, Sir. Madam if you can wait here, someone from design will be coming up to meet you shortly.” The secretary spoke. Adrien could see a personal assistant walking his way with a tablet in their hands.

“Go get them Tiger.” Marinette said, giving Adrien a quick slap on the butt. 

“How inappropriate, Ms Dupain-Cheng.” He looked mortified and then bent down to her ear. “I will be punishing you later, m’lady.” He stood up and fixed his tie, she smiled widely at him. He walked away with the PA, leaving Marinette alone with the hateful glares of the beautiful ladies who worked in this office. She looked down and smiled to herself, imagine if they knew I was Ladybug too, she thought, both of France’s hottest men at her mercy. Oh, how she loved it. 

As Adrien entered Felix’s office he noticed a second person in the room. 

“Kagami! What a pleasant surprise!” Adrien said, although his tone didn’t quite relate properly to the words. 

“Adrien. It’s a pleasure.” She held out her hand to Adrien and being the gentleman he was, he shook it. 

“What brings you here? It’s a business meeting, right?” Adrien looked from Kagami to Felix. 

“Well that’s one of the announcements we’re going to be making. We’re engaged and Kagami will be coming on board as one of the team. I know you planned for Marinette to take on a more leading role however Kagami will step up to the job working with you as Marinette can be free to continue with the designing.”

Adrien couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Kagami engaged to Felix? He could understand that.

Kagami working for the family business? He’d never seen her as a fashionista but she was extremely smart.

Kagami working with him? No chance!

Kagami controlling Marinette? Hell would need to freeze over first.

“Have you spoken to my father about this?” Adrien stated just as a knock came on the door. The door opened revealing Gabriel. He could sense the tension in the room already.

“I’m just telling Adrien of our plans.” Félix smirked.

“Father, I respect your opinion and understand how amazing your business sense is but it’s not right I work beside Kagami with Marinette in a lesser role.” Gabriel put his hands up to silence Adrien.

“I’ve spoken to Marinette already and she understands. You will be acting CEO of fashion wear, Kagami will be COO of Agreste Style. Marinette will be head of design working under both of you. At no point is she to be considered a lesser role as you put it. She will be the brains of the operation beside myself and your mother.” 

Adrien looked at his father and nodded.

“Fine.”

“Before we can continue Kagami and I would like to invite you to our engagement party this evening. It’s formal wear.” Felix smiled at Kagami who attempted a smile back. It wasn’t a normal expression you’d see on her face. 

“Congratulations.” Adrien exclaimed putting his hand out to shake his cousins. As their hands joined something gleamed on Felix’s finger. 

The other Graham de Vanily Twin Ring.


	7. All you need is one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one."   
> — Peyton Sawyer

Marinette went to her wardrobe and pulled out the suit bag. Inside were four dresses she had designed for her evening range. She flicked through them and pulled out a navy blue one to wear to this evenings engagement party. She huffed when she thought about what Kagami had said to her last time they met at a formal event. 

"Wait until you feast your eyes on this one Kagami." Marinette wasn't a jealous one usually but the way Kagami had looked at her a year ago expanded her green side. Tikki flew out and looked at the dress Marinette had laid out on the bed. 

"Oh Marinette! This is incredible!" She patted her little kwami on the head as she stood over the dress. Marinette had been playing around with different materials and designs knowing how 'on show' she was going to be this weekend. As she looked through the wardrobe for the matching shoes her phone signalled a new text arriving.

Kitty 😻: What time you heading for the photoshoot? This meetings making me cat-nap.

Maribug ❤️: Leaving in 20 minutes with Gorilla and your mama. Will I see you before the party? 

Kitty 😻: I probably will have to meet you there.

Maribug ❤️: Prepare to be amazed.

Kitty 😻: Ooo la la m'lady! 

Kitty 😻: Btw the specific item from yesterday ... I found the other. 

Maribug ❤️: 💍

Kitty 😻: 👍🏻 Don't go shaking hands without me with you! Love you 😘 

Maribug: Love you more 😍

Marinette placed her phone in her bag. Adrien had found the other ring, and the wearer seems to most likely be at the engagement party. 

"Tikki, how close can I get without it affecting me?" 

"About six feet." Her kwami replied.

"I can't believe I have kryptonite!" Tikki looked at Marinette puzzled, "you know? Like Superman, the green rock, it drains his powers?!"

"Oh ok." Tikki nodded at Marinette as she went into her purse completely clueless. Marinette sighed, how had she gotten into this mess. This wasn't meant to happen, she wasn't meant to have this kind of weakness but low and behold the universe had other ideas.

She made her way down to Gorilla and their ride back to 'Agreste' with her dress and shoes in hand. Emilie met her in the foyer and they walked to the studio together. Not only had Marinette made her own dress, she was also responsible for the fabulous black evening gown Emilie was wearing. It was full length with a diamanté shoulder strap. The diamanté's swept over the strap and across the top of the bust. It was sophisticated and stunning. Emilie adored it almost as much as she adored her sons girlfriend. 

"They've finished with me, sweetheart, so you're up."

"Thank you, Emilie." Marinette followed the worldly lady into the elevator and up to the studio where she was rushed into hair and make up. One positive of this shoot is she'll be looking her best without having to put in any of the effort. 

———————————————————

As Adrien and Gabriel pulled up at the venue for Felix and Kagami's engagement party they were shocked by the amount of paparazzi. 

"Well ... this is a bit extreme." Gabriel announced as the bellman came to open the door. The venue was a top class London hotel; The Savoy. Gabriel stepped outside and smoothed down his tuxedo jacket, design by Agreste of course, followed by Adrien who mirrored his father.

As the flashes went off Father and Son stood in their practised poses, smiling and thanking the photographers as they made their way up to the hotel. Both were wearing top of the range Agreste attire and neither could wait to see their ladies in theirs. Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket.

Maribug ❤️: We're on our way. 

"Mari and Ma are on their way," Adrien informed his father. Just then the paparazzi outside went crazy. Both men turned around to see Felix and Kagami making their way up the carpet making sure they spoke to as many reporters as possible on their way in. Felix was also dressed in Agreste's finest as was Kagami. Adrien's jaw clenched as he noticed she was wearing Marinette's design from last year. It was just a different colour. 

The happy couple made their way over to Adrien and Gabriel. 

"So glad you could make it, Uncle." Félix said, shaking the grey haired mans hand. 

"Wouldn't have missed it." Gabriel replied, then he eyed Kagami. "I see you are wearing one of Ms Dupain-Cheng's designs."

"If I remember rightly you weren't that fond of it last year." Adrien added in. Kagami smirked and stepped forward brushing invisible dust of his shoulder.

"I think it just needed to be on the right model." She moved away from him and Adrien inwardly squirmed. Felix took Kagami's arm in his and started to walk towards the room they had hired out for the occasion. As they were greeting other family members, the reporters and paparazzi outside started to go ballistic.

Adrien could have guessed who it was. Out of the limousine stepped his mother. She was dressed in a beautiful black evening gown which he knew had been designed and made by Marinette herself. Following his mother was a dream. He stood there gobsmacked. She was wearing a navy blue dress to end all dresses. The top was full sleeve blue netting with lace trailing from the waist up and over each breast. The lace was completed with the same colour rhinestones. The short skirt was layered netting in the same blue as the top, with the trim of each layer being a silk navy blue. She finished the look with lacy high heeled shoes. 

As the photographers were taking pictures of her dress she turned around showing off the back. With her hair twisted into a sophisticated up do, the back was fully visible. The lace continued around her back which was completely see through apart from the delicately placed zipper in the middle. She was made for this kind of artwork. 

Adrien had had enough waiting around so made his way back outside picking up Marinette and spinning her round. She was laughing and screaming to be put down. He obliged. Placing her on her feet and kissing her softly on the lips. 

"You look incredible, Princess." 

"Thank you, Kitty. Not looking too rough yourself." She kissed him again as they turned and faced the cameras. Emilie had made her way inside to Gabriel.

"I've never seen him look so happy." Gabriel announced looking at Adrien and Marinette who seemed to be wooing the paparazzi. He could see reporters asking about her dress and then Adrien jumping in to say it was Marinette's talent and hard work.

"They really are made for each other." Emilie rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder and looked at her son. She's gutted she had missed so much in his life, but wouldn't give this time up for anything. 

Adrien and Marinette came into the hotel arms locked laughing and smiling, that was until they were stopped by a less than happy Félix. Straight away Marinette felt uneasy at the proximity. Adrien loosened his arm and slid it around her waist, just in case she collapsed. As Felix began to speak a dark cloud covered over Marinette's thoughts.

"I can't believe you two! It's mine and Kagami's engagement party! How dare you?" Félix was fuming. He couldn't believe his own cousin would cause such a display at his party. The guy gets enough attention without taking his too.

"Felix, it's not our fault that you don't show the same admiration for Kagami as Adrien does for me. So just back off!" Adrien was shocked at the ferociousness of Marinette. He'd never seen this side of her in seven years, even when they were head to head with Hawkmoth.

"How dare you speak to me like that girl! Your just a dispensable designer, and as your working for me when we get back to Paris, you should be showing me respect!" 

"You wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for me, and don't you dare threaten me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." It was at that moment he heard Plagg in his pocket. 

"Adrien, get her away from the ring." Plagg whispered. Grabbing Marinette's hand and mumbling his apologises, Adrien began to lead her away from Felix. As they reached the main room Marinette's tensed state seemed to relax. She placed the hand not secured by Adrien's on her mouth.

"Oh no no no no! We've got to go Adrien!" 

"We've made quite a scene already. We can't leave now. I'll just have to keep you further away from Felix than I thought. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have put you in this position." Adrien started scratching the back of his neck. Marinette reached up and pulled his arm down, gliding her hand down and to his. She grabbed hold of it. 

"I'm the one that needs to apologise." She said.

"But you didn't know, and I put you in that position. I'm meant to protect you remember." Adrien looked like the world was on his shoulders and it broke Marinette.

"Kitty ..." she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, "we protect each other. That's our bound duty! It's never one way. We work together." She pulled him further down and into a kiss. He sighed and his shoulders dropped knowing his girl was as strong as he was and that they looked out for each other.

"Now please excuse me, Mr Agreste. I need to go powder my nose." She winked at him and then sauntered out of the ballroom. 

"She is something, isn't she?" Plagg stuck his head out before being pushed back down violently by Adrien. He turned to go and find his father and mother when a pair of arms wrapped round his neck.

"Oh sorry Adrien, these shoes are causing me so much trouble tonight. I didn't mean to fall, but thank you for catching me."

"I haven't done anything, Lila. Now if you can please take your arms from around my neck." Adrien reached up to try and grasp her arms, but he found she'd managed to get them into a vice like grip.

"You know ... I can't stop thinking about that look you gave me when we passed at the photoshoot a couple of weeks back. It made me feel so vulnerable, like you could do whatever you wanted with me. I'm surprised you didn't ask me to come over and spend sometime with you again." Her one hand slid down onto his chest and began to play with the buttons on his shirt.

He could see a crowd had turned around. This was a woman, who wasn't Marinette, getting up close and personal with Adrien Agreste. The paparazzi inside the event were taking shots of the glamorous models. As Adrien was trying to pull back, Lila was moving with him. He had no idea how he was going to escape this one and not end up on the floor with her still in tow.

"Six billion people in this world, and you keep going after mine." Marinette strolls up to where Adrien is wrestling with Lila and crosses her arms across her chest. "Lilia please unwrap your arms from my boyfriend." 

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I told Adrien it was a bad idea me coming here but he told me he wanted to see me. I'm sure you're a lovely girl but I'm obviously better."

"Purrrr-lease" Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien smiled wildly at his ladies cat pun, he'd never felt so proud. Lila finally got the message and let go of Adrien.

"He snuck out after you fell asleep last night. Took me to the most romantic venue on the Thames. He's so romantic." By this time Gabriel and Emilie had joined the crowd listening in. Luckily, Felix and Kagami had gone off for a photoshoot in a different part of the hotel as she thought about the chaos about to transpire. Marinette could hear the voices around them gossiping about what's going on. 

"How could you Adrien?" Marinette looked at Adrien, who held his hands up.

"He even gave me these earrings." She turned around to show the crowd. There were a few gasped shocks. 

"Adrien Agreste! You give me the most beautiful and heartfelt speech, along with this stunning diamond eternity ring on top of London's most romantic hill," she brings her left hand up to her chest displaying the exquisite piece of jewellery, "then you sneak out to give cubic zirconia earrings to another women." Marinette pretends to faint before delivering the final blow.

"I need to know, Adrien. Was it between round two and three last night? Or was it between three and four?" She turned to Lila and winked before placing a deep and passionate kiss on a very willing blonde participant. 

"Well you know, it's a cat-astrophe when we only do it four times a night, sometimes I have to pull my exhausted ass out of bed to go find number five, you big let down." He smiled at Marinette, before kissing her again.

"Ms Rossi, I think it's time you look for work else where. Agreste isn't really the right company for you. We don't meet your standards." Gabriel stepped forward accompanied by Gorilla who promptly removed Lila from the party. 

Adrien bent down to Marinette's ear.

"Where did that come from? You don't usually like even talking to me about our sex life and I'm involved." 

"I don't know. I just seemed to have had a serge of confidence. Like I could defeat the world. Sorry if I've embarrassed you." 

"Embarrassed me? Everyone's going to think I'm a God!" Marinette slapped him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes as he let out a howl of laughter. "Ouch! I have no idea how she got here by the way? As far as I know she doesn't know either Felix or Kagami."

They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before talking in sync.

"Nathalie."

"Woah, Adrien she really must hate you, or she thinks you're easy and will just leave me for a girl with big boobs and no personality." Adrien laughed at Marinette.

"Mari, you know more than anyone, I'm an ass man."

"I know you've spoken to the guys about my butt so I don't doubt that." She said with a smile. "Kim freaks me out when we're training by the way." Adrien let out a chuckle knowing just how much Kim stares at Marinette in her short shorts.

"Would m'lady care for a dance?" Adrien bowed in front of Marinette and held out one hand.

"Lead me to the dance floor, Minou." Marinette placed her hand gently into Adrien's and they made their way to the dance floor. 

As they held each other close, Marinette decided to break their dreamy silence. 

"We need to get it back." 

"Get what back?" Adrien quizzed.

"The ring! If he activates it's powers we might not be able to stop him. The feeling I had Adrien ... it was so intense. It was dark!"

"Then I say we enjoy tonight and have a team meeting tomorrow with Tikki and Plagg. We'll find a way Mari, we always do."

"Me and you against the world?" She asked.

"Always." He replied.


	8. Your life starts now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give. Rest of your life is being shaped right now. With the dreams you chase, the choices you make, and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time. And the rest of your life starts right now...  
> \- Haley James Scott

Time ... That's what the conclusion of the meeting came down too. They needed to wait and prepare. Neither Tikki nor Plagg could tell much about the rings just to hope that the love between them isn't as strong as Ladybug and Chat Noir's. As long as that was the case there were no reasons to worry. They'd always have the upper hand. However, if the love between Felix and Kagami was pure and true ... well ... they had better be prepared.

The week after the engagement party was tabloid chaos for the Agreste's, the love and support for Adrien and Marinette had significantly intensified. Lila, however, had become the most hated face of fashion, but that wasn't going to stop her from reaching her ultimate goal. 

————————————————————

Marinette was running around like crazy as Emilie walked behind her trying to calm her down. It was two days before the London fashion show and Marinette was determined that her first 'official' elegant wear line would be the talk of the show. She'd come in her workout gear as the plan was to go running with Adrien once they'd finished. Fat chance of that happening, she thought as she grabbed another dress for the now 'pregnant' model to try and fit in to.

The models were contracted for London in the exact way they looked at the auditions. As harsh as this was it wasn't without reason, and that reason was to stop the designer having a nervous breakdown the few days before the show. 

Marinette was on her last dress before having to pull the girl from the show. If this one didn't fit then that was it, she would be out and Marinette would be a model, and most importantly, a dress down for the showcase. 

Emilie took the dress off Marinette and sent her to go and relax for a bit. The poor women had to physically wrestle the dress out of Marinette's hands and push her in the opposite direction. After pacing backwards and forwards for a few minutes she decided to go and find Adrien. She walked to where the models changing area was situated and saw him with a couple of other male models. She waited round the corner and decided to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"Adrien's definitely got it the best! That girl is not only gorgeous but, man, she can bake." The brunette model said. Adrien laughed.

"Well, you know what they say. The stomach is the way to a mans heart." Marinette could hear the joy in Adrien's voice. She knew he was obsessed with her croissants, at one point she wondered if he should be dating her delicacies instead of her. She giggled to herself before placing a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"So, is it true?" Another blonde spoke.

"Is what true?" Adrien answered.

"You've given her an eternity ring?" Marinette looked down at the diamonds glistening up the stoplights of the dressing room. Yes he has, she thought to herself with a slight smirk.

"Of course. I'm never going to find anyone who can compare to Mari." 

"But you're just about to turn 20, man. You're young, you're Paris' hottest male and have pretty much every girl throwing themselves at you." The brunette speaks again. Marinette felt uncomfortable standing here now, this was private. She shouldn't be so nosey, but for some reason she was intrigued to hear Adrien's answer.

"It's like being stuck with vanilla ice cream for the rest of your life. Don't you want to taste other flavours?" The second model questioned. The innuendo of what he said hadn't escaped Marinette. Adrien barked out laughing.

"The only way you could say Mari was vanilla would be if it was secretly filled with popping candy. Honestly guys, I have no desire to even look at another woman. She's my soul mate, I couldn't find anymore more perfect for me." 

"You're such a girl sometimes, Agreste." One of the models laughed.

"I still can't believe you didn't have sex with that Lila chick. She was literally throwing herself at you. I'm quite sure she would have let you do anything, if you catch my drift." Marinette wrinkled her nose, she really hated that girl.

"No, thank you! I do have standards you know." All three laughed as Marinette heard slamming of lockers and then normal chatter resuming about evening dinners, clubs and sports. She walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, can I steal my boyfriend for a moment please?" 

"Sure, Ms Dupain-Cheng." The brunette walked out. 

"Of course." The blonde said and that's when she noticed who it was.

"You!" She pointed at him aggressively. "You knocked her up didn't you!" 

The blonde looked around the room as if the answer would be posted somewhere for him to use. He began a selection of nervous giggles as Marinette launched herself towards him. Fortunately for him Adrien grabbed hold of her and flung her over his shoulder.

"And on that bombshell, we're out of here." Adrien walked out the room effortlessly with Marinette kicking and trying to reach for the blonde model who had brought on an abundance of stress to the blunette.

"Right bugaboo," Adrien says continuing his walk out the building, "if I put you down will you promise me you won't go running back and lucky charming Riley in his Crown Jewels?" 

"I can't make any promises." She answers through clenched teeth. 

"Then I'm not putting you down." Adrien continued walking as the Albert Hall Staff stared puzzled at the show being performed in front of them. 

"Adrien, I swear, if you don't put me down I'll be lucky charming you so hard we won't ever be having children!" Adrien stopped sharply and placed Marinette's feet firmly on the ground. He looked at her scared for his special parts. Finally she cracked a smile.

"I knew that would work." She hip bumped him and continued walking.

"That's so unfair. You cheated." He grabbed hold of her hand and continued walking. "How about we go for that run? You can think and plan as we go. The park is just over the road." 

Making their way out the building the paparazzi were around three deep and blocking the exit from the hall and their direct route to the park. Both grabbed hold of their sunglasses and placed them over their eyes. Marinette kept her head down holding firmly onto Adrien's hand as her other wrapped tightly round his bicep. Adrien smiled to the paparazzi like the gentleman he was and just continued to push through. 

As they made it to the park they began to run. As usual the competitiveness between the two of them became intense. Pushing, pulling and kissing became their main weapons. If they were back in Paris Adrien most certainly would have taken off his top to distract his female companion, however he was quite sure he'd be reprimanded in London. It was normal for them to be photographed whilst running back home in Paris, some of their shots had became personal favourites which they then had brought from the newspapers. The press really did love 'Adrienette'.

As they made their way back to the hall and to Emilie, Marinette had a plan. As expected the dress didn't fit the model meaning the contract had been broken and unfortunately the model had to be let go. 

I hope Riley's happy with himself, Marinette thought. London Fashion was a major accomplishment for a model. 

"I'll do it." Marinette announces. 

"Are you sure Mari?" Adrien knew she wasn't a fan of being on the catwalk.

"Oh my darling dear, you'll look so stunning! Adrien can walk down with you." Emilie was buzzing, as much as Adrien wanted to blame his father for having to model, his mother was a big push in that direction too. 

"Of course." Adrien's smile caused a chain reaction around the dressing room. 

"I'll need to use the design studio at the office tomorrow to get everything altered, but I can do it. I promise I'll do well, Emilie. Tell Gabriel he doesn't need to worry I'll be doing my best." Marinette moved to Adrien's side and wraps her arm around him. 

"Remember it's no longer just Gabriel, darling. It's up to all of us; you included."

"Thank you, Emilie." Marinette let go of Adrien to wrap her arms around his mother. With that Emilie left the venue to return to the Agreste building with Gorilla. Marinette turned back to Adrien.

"Ok, silly kitty. What's the plans for tonight?" Adrien smirked as he walked forwards towards his beautiful girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. Her hands were flat against his pecks, and she stretched up on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

"We're going back to the room" he kissed her right cheek, "having a nice relaxing bath together," he kissed her left cheek. "We're ordering up room service" he began to kiss down her neck. A groan escaped her throat, "and then..." 

"Hummmm..." Marinette replied as the pleasure of Adrien's kisses sent shivers all down her spine. 

"We're going to play Mecha Strike VIII." He moved away and smiled at her.

"You've got the new game?" She asked in shock, it wasn't due to be released for another month at least.

"They've sent us a trial version, along with a console to the hotel. They want us to write a review for a Gaming Magazine." 

Marinette squealed and wrapped her arms round Adrien's neck as he spun her in a circle. No one could understand their love of gaming but she supposed that's what made them special.

"You know, it's been exactly a year since our first gaming bet?" Adrien announced.

"Is that so Mr Agreste?"

"Oui, so I say the bet is on again. If you win I'll wear a dress, if I win you go on a date with me."

"Bring it on, sunshine boy."

——————————————————

Gabriel was pacing around his new office at Agreste London. He stopped and looked outside the window, the view from the building was beautiful. You could see the planes lining up to land at London City Airport, and the London EXCEL centre on the edge of the river Thames. He removed his glasses with one hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose with the other. 

A buzzer sounded on the desk signally a message from his secretary. He pressed a button and spoke clearly.

"Oui, Ms. Brown."

"Your wife's here." 

"Merci, please send her in."

Gabriel placed his glasses back on his eyes and made his way to the Manila envelope on the desk, pulling out the sheets of paper in preparation for his wife's arrival. 

"Any information yet?" Emilie came up and rested her hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"It's Felix and Kagami." Gabriel announced holding out the pictures to Emilie.

"What? But I thought maybe it would be Adrien and Marinette?" Emilie looks down at the pictures and sees the close up of their hands. "It's her ring isn't it! Not Marinette's earrings. What we going to do?"

"We need to find the Miraculous'. We've got to stop these from combining, if it was Adrien and Marinette we know it would be for the greater good, we wouldn't have to worry." Gabriel exclaims before taking a deep breath, "I can't believe your ancestors thought playing with black magic was a good idea."

"I know, mon amour! And I really thought we'd be safe keeping both the rings."

"I'm so sorry for letting you down Emilie and loosing one of the rings, but I think if we can contact Ladybug and Chat Noir they could help. I've given Adrien the second ring. Hopefully Felix won't look for it there."

"And what if he does?" 

"We pray the saviours of Paris will be able to stop him in time."

"Any idea where to find them?" Emilie asked.

"No idea, but we need to make sure Felix stays in Paris." 

"Considering the job you've given him he'll have no ... choice ..." Emilie stopped for a second to think, "you knew Kagami had the crest ring, didn't you?"

Gabriel sighed and slumped down into his chair. 

"That's why you made a deal with her mother, there's no family money is there? You're paying her." Emilie was disgusted.

"I made a horrible mistake. Nathalie said Kagami would be a great match for Adrien and even though Adrien never truly showed any affection towards her, Nathalie managed to persuade him to date her. She told me their rings were soul mates, and Kagami was made for Adrien. Obviously it didn't work out. I'm just so glad he found Marinette. I made such a mess whilst you were gone Em, I'm surprised he still wants anything to do with me." Tears began to form in Gabriel's eyes. Emilie walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Do you think Nathalie has something to do with all this? She knew about our rings; how did she learn about Kagami?" She placed her hands on Gabriel's thighs and balanced herself in front of him.

"Nathalie introduced me to Kagami's mother as a business option. Apparently she'd met her on business trip and having connections with the family would be very good for the business. Kagami appeared one day at Adrien's fencing and she wow'd him with her skills. They became good friends because of that. I suppose I finally saw him happy and with someone of a high social standing." Emilie pulled her eyebrows up at that. "I know, I need to stop being so stuck up."

Emilie laughed and stood up, pulling the latest news article up featuring Adrien and Marinette. She placed it in front of him. 

"I'm quite sure your son is very happy now. He has his whole family back supporting him and the most wonderful woman by his side. We need to make sure we keep them protected. I fear Felix's jealousy for Adrien would make him a prime target." 

"What do we do about your sister?" Emilie sighed, she knew as well as Gabriel did that her twin sister would be no use to anyone.

Just like the wrong wearer of a Miraculous can cause changes in behaviour, wearers of the rings can suffer major psychological problems. Unfortunately Emilie's sister, Amelie, was not strong enough a wearer, resulting in server memory problems. 

Hopefully with the right amount of time, and specialist help, she will be able to continue her life as normal ... another reason why Gabriel and Emilie were moving to England. Emilie didn't want to lose her sister, not when she'd only just gained everyone back.


	9. Carapace x Alya: When Life Goes Off Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment who will you be? Will you let down your defenses, and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fear bravely? And move forward with faith. Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?  
> \- Lucas Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some subjects discussed in this chapter may be uncomfortable for some readers.
> 
> Rape is discussed.

For the past week Alya's noticed Carapace following her of an evening. She hadn't been back to the club since the night he had found her crying. She knew that if she tried to get there he would intervene and stop her. For some reason what Carapace thought mattered more than the consequences, consequences she knew would be horrendous due to the agreement she had made.

The consequential night came quicker than expected. 

She pressed the end call button on her phone after a quick conversation with Marinette. It was the London Fashion Show tomorrow and she wanted to wish her BFF good luck for her first official 'Agreste' range. When Marinette had mentioned that herself and Adrien will be modelling the finale pieces in the show Alya had screamed. She knew her best friend was beautiful and she was so excited to see the pictures of her and her Prince walking down the catwalk. She was secretly hoping it would be an aisle in the not too distant future.

She placed her phone back in her bag and exchanged it for the keys to her and her friends home. Alya hadn't drank for a week and the nervous shakes were evident in the jangling of her keys. She took a deep breath and went to open the door. Unfortunately, she dropped the keys. This happened another four times until a green superhero jumped in to save the day.

"May I?" He asked, indicating to the keys positioned at their feet.

"Merci, mon tortue." Carapace, aka Nino, was happy that she had allowed him to help. He bent down and grabbed the keys, opening the door for her and letting her in. She nodded in thanks as she led the couple into the hallway.

Nino stilted in his walk and closed the door behind him. Marinette had only been in London for a week and yet the house was destroyed.

"Alya, what's happened?" He spoke quietly to himself as he looked around. He was quite sure the expression on his face told Alya exactly what he was thinking. 

"I'm sorry about the mess. I just don't seem to have the motivation to do anything. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I won't be offended." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an almost clean glass off the side, filled it with water and raised it to her lips.

"Alya?" Alya filled the glass again and took another drink over the sink.

"Alya? Are you ok?" She still wasn't responding or even acknowledging that he was standing there. He sighed and closed his eyes, wiping under his goggles with his hands. 

A smashing sound ripped his eyes open as he saw Ayla grasping her hand and crying. Blood was flowing out of a cut as she held her hand over the sink, letting cold water help ease the pain. Carapace ran over to her and wrapped a towel over the wound, controlling the flow of the blood pouring onto the floor.

"I'm such a mess. You shouldn't be hanging around me, I'll just bring you down. I'm quite sure Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't be too happy either."

"Alya, Ladybug is worried about you. She asked me personally to check up on you." Alya shook her head, not believing a word being said. Did she really believe people didn't care about her? 

"If she cares then why isn't she here instead? I haven't seen or heard from her in months. She doesn't care." Alya walked past him and went into the lounge. Carapace followed her out the room and into the lounge. He pulled out his top of the range secondary phone and began typing a message. "Being a hero must pay good if that's your phone."

"It's my work phone, my boss gave it to me."

"Who you texting? Ladybug? Letting her know I'm a poor excuse of a person."

He couldn't stand it anymore. 

"I'm texting a close friend who's going to come round and talk to you whether you like it or not. You're going to let them help you. Agreed?" He was stern in his tone, like a parent telling off a disobedient child. She eyed the shelled hero curiously before agreeing. Carapace shut off his phone and pocketed it.

"He'll be here in five minutes, he's in the area."

"H-h-he? A-a m-male?" 

"Yes. Is everything ok?" She looked so small and defenceless as she answered the question. Her body had skunk back into the sofa and her arms wrapped around herself in a defence mechanism. 

"He won't hurt me, will he?" Carapace had to hold back the tears. He thought he'd figured out the issue. Finally after all this time he realised someone was hurting her mentally and physically. 

"He definitely won't. You know him, so I'm sure you'll feel safe with him. Listen, I've got to go now superhero business and everything, but please promise you'll let this dude in." Alya looked at him. A dude eh? She thought it might be Nino that he'd asked around, but after their messy break up she was positive he'd want nothing to do with her. 

Carapace made his way to the door.

"Keep the door locked until the guy turns up. You'll recognise him straight away. See you soon Alya."

"See you soon Turtle." With their goodbyes delivered Carapace waited until he heard her door click and lock before moving on. He stepped into a dark alleyway not too far from Alya's house and released his transformation. 

"Here you go Wayzz." He tossed the kwami a green macaroon. He'd been visiting the 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' to make sure his kwami was fed with the best he could afford. Luckily, also being best friends with their, hopefully, future son-in-law worked well too. 

"I feel she is not well young master." 

"I agree, Wayzz. Let's just hope she doesn't turn me away."

Before heading towards the door he pulled out his phone and messaged his agent. He said he'd come down with something and needed the rest of the week off. He couldn't care less if his agent was angry, there was only one person and one job on his mind at the moment. 

Nino took a deep breath and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and prayed that she would let him in. After a few moments he saw a face look out the window at him and then shuffling towards the door. It slowly opened and he saw the love of his life broken and guilt striken. 

"I knew he was talking about you. I suppose I should let you in." She opened the door wider and signalled for him to enter. He made his way down the hall and heard the click of the door and the lock of the key as he turned round. Alya was resting against the door frame looking down at the ground. He stood for a moment before deciding which option to take; A the easy way or B the hard way.

He went for option B. He walked up to Alya, and wrapped his arms around her securely as she cried in his arms. They stayed that way for a while until he walked her into the lounge. She never broke contact with him in fear of never gaining it back. They sat down on the sofa and she wrapped herself around him again. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he should say anything?

Her phone suddenly bleeped and she tensed.

"Do you want me to read it?" She nodded against his chest as he took the phone from her. 

It was a direct message on the Ladyblog, apparently it was the number two contributor within the forums.

[MrBug666]  
You were warned, Alya! You don't follow our little agreement there will be consequences. This is your first strike. Two more and you're out the game ... for good! 

Nino gulped. What the hell? 

"Go and pack a bag. You're coming to stay with me."

"Nino, I can't! I've got to stay here."

"What? So some psycho can tell you what to do? Do they know where you live?" She looked away. Nino softly placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face back to him. She jolted from the touch of his skin on hers. 

What has she been going through? She can't even deal with my touch? He thought to himself, this made him even more determined to protect her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alya, I promise." She jumped onto him again sobbing into his shoulder. "Come on sweetheart." Guiding Alya upstairs Nino helped pack some essentials before checking his phone for an 'Uber'. 

She looked at the man next to her. He still made her heart flutter and her stomach swirl with thousands of butterflies. She'd gotten into this mess because of not being careful. When MrBug666 started messaging her he had been kind, caring and sweet, Nino had just started gaining popularity and Alya had felt lonely at the time. She'd really fell for MrBug666 and his pick up lines. The day she agreed to meet him her world changed for good. 

He'd assaulted her. He'd used and abused her and he would then continually come back for more. He'd message her everyday with threatening descriptions of what he would do if she didn't attend their rendezvous at the club. This was the fourth time this week she hadn't been and he wasn't happy. The descriptions of assault became worse and she knew she had to do what she could to protect the one person who would be hurt the most. She wasn't Rena Rouge at the moment, only Alya. There was nothing she could do. From what they kept saying to her she couldn't cry rape ... they made sure she was agreeing to it and then using it against her. But it was stripping her away and turning her to anything that could take her mind of it. She hadn't yet turned to drugs or harming herself, however if this continued she didn't think it would be too long.

The 'Uber' arrived and Nino took Alya's bags as she locked up the house. She looked around, nervously cautious incase they were being followed. Once they pulled up at Nino and Adrien's building Alya let out a breath she'd been holding for months. As she entered the building she saw security placed at every door. It took Nino three different keys to get them to the penthouse apartment; one in the lobby door, one to access the elevators and then another to access the penthouse. 

Outside the elevator was a wide foyer and there sat another security guard. 

"Evening Pierre." Nino said leading Alya down the corridor towards their apartment.

"Good to see you Mr Lahiffe, and lovely to see a lady with you too."

"She'll be staying here for a few days. She's Ms Dupain-Cheng's best friend and housemate."

"Hi" Alya spoke nervously. Pierre was a big man. Around the same size as Gorilla but, by the sounds of it, a lot more chatty. He gave her a nod as she followed Nino down the hall. He opened the door and led her into the hallway leading to the most impressive lounge she'd ever seen. She placed her bags down and walked over to the window, glancing at the Eiffel Tower.

"I can see why Mari likes coming here so often." Alya couldn't believe she'd never been here, she'd been offered numerous chances but always said no.

"She may as well move in she's here that often." He looked over and saw the small red-heads shoulders drop. "Hey," he walked over to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug, "what's wrong?" 

"She's safe when she's here. She has Adrien to protect her." 

"But who protects you? Perhaps Mari should be at home more with you! She should be looking after you, can she not see that somethings wrong?" Nino was starting to feel angry at his blue haired friend. 

How dare she leave Alya this way! He was usually quite chilled but something about this situation was rubbing him the wrong way.

"She's trying to help me, but I'm refusing the help. She doesn't know everything that's going on and I don't intend to tell her. You know more than she does." Alya let go of Nino and walked away, continuing her gaze out the window. She could see couples walking down the street hand in hand and tourists standing a top the glorious Eiffel Tower.

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Because ... because ..." she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. "If I don't do as he wishes, he'll kill her." Nino was shook. He blinked fast and his heart was beating out his chest.

"He's obsessed with her. He uses me for information about her and imagines I am her, he makes me wear a wig and her clothes. If I don't do these ... these ... these ... things with him he'll take her." She looked straight into Nino's eyes. "He wants to take Marinette."


	10. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives, or if the moments in our lives make us?  
> \- Lucas Scott

Marinette had spent the whole day and night sorting out her finale outfit for the fashion show, she was grateful that Tikki stayed with her and helped push her on, finally completing her look. After trying many times she could not alter any of her original dresses to match her frame and height. She was a lot shorter than the other models with a very different frame. Thanks to her extra curricular activities as Ladybug her legs are nowhere near the sticks of the models around her. She eventually gave up and decided to redo the entire design. 

Adrien, however, had a less stressful day with two photoshoots and a scheduled meeting with his father and Felix. They had been discussing Felix's move to Paris and how the company would continue to grow. Kagami had been there again and he felt it unfair that Marinette had been left out the equation. Emilie picked up on Adrien's mood and reassured him that it's nothing to do with Marinette, it's just she already knows what needs doing on the fashion side so there's no need to interrupt her.

He hated being apart from her and he knew Plagg had grown attached to Tikki being near at all times too. She'd banned him from going to see her and interrupting, however he managed to go and have a sneaky look before heading back to the hotel. As much as he would love to believe she'd be back spooning him this evening, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Once on a mission, you couldn't stop her. The Ladybug side and sheer determination shone through.

Adrien was correct in his thoughts, as when he woke up the next morning he was all alone in the queen sized, cold bed. He climbed out and made his way to the shower.

"Pigtails will be asleep in the office won't she?"

"You know her so well. We'll stop at a coffee shop on the way in to grab a latte and some pastries."

"Cookies for Sugarcube as well." Plagg said defensively.

"Of course. Cookies for your sweetheart too. We can even tell her you brought them for her." 

"That would be ... hey! I see what you're doing there. Don't turn this love fest around onto me." 

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Plagg looked like he was about to explode but Adrien just carried on. "Oh Tikki, please hug me. I'm feeling so lost and alone without you." Adrien started laughing. 

Plagg, of course, wasn't going to take this from his holder. Whilst Adrien washed his hair Plagg quickly moved down and switched the shower temperature to cold. With a scream Adrien jumped out the shower.

"This means war, Plagg!" Adrien explained. "If my hair is fluffy for the runway show later ... you'll be answering to Marinette." The Black kwami gulped and started his abundance of apologies to the blonde. Adrien knew he was terrified of Marinette, he'd do just about anything to keep on her good side. Sulking, he flew back into the shower replacing the water back to hot.

———————————————————

Marinette was awoke by sweet gentle kisses on her neck. She stirred and began to lift her head and arms off the design table. She had a pencil stuck in her hair and three post it notes stuck to her face.

"Hey kitty." She opened one eye and saw Chat standing above her.

"Hey notice board." He reached out and pulled a post it off her face, twirling it around in his fingers before reading it. "Get more Adrien?" He raised his eyebrows, "Yes please." He smirked.

"Why you in costume? Is there an attack?" Adrien began to chuckle. 

"Mari, Princess, blink and then have some of this coffee. It's just me, it's just plain ordinary Adrien." Groggily sitting up she rubbed her eyes, felt the remaining post it notes and peeled them in face waxing way, before taking a rather large swig of her latte. She looked up at Adrien, who in her defensive was wearing black jeans, boots and a long sleeve black cashmere jumper, all completed with the black biker jacket he'd just discarded on the sofa.

"Hey sunshine." She said, a little more coherent than her last welcome. Sighing, he walked over and picked her up. Taking her over to the sofa with him and settling with her on his lap. Her head collapsed onto his shoulder and he laughed.

"Thank the Lord for make up artists and coffee. I'm quite sure falling asleep on the runway wouldn't be seen as model behaviour." Marinette groaned at the pun. 

"You really don't give it up do you?" 

"Would you want me too?" Marinette slid off his lap and made her way back to grab her latte. 

"It's too early in the morning for all this." She placed a hand on her head and drank some of her drink. It was at that moment Felix arrived and stepped into the room. Adrien wasn't quick enough to stop him from getting too close to Marinette and immediately her demeanour changed.

"Oh look, it's the Adrien wannabe!" Marinette raised one eyebrow at Felix, challenging him. 

"Excuse me?" Félix looked over at Marinette.

"Well you know; your hair, your fashion sense - FYI thats almost exactly what Adrien wore yesterday ... you even went for one of his ex's with the same colour hair as me. Who, I believe, wore MY dress to YOUR engagement party."

"Adrien, control your woman here. I wouldn't want her to say the wrong thing to the wrong person." Felix looked over to Adrien with fury burning in his eyes. Adrien was speechless. He knew where Marinette was going with this and he knew what was causing it. As long as Felix was in the room Marinette would attack out.

"Felix, I think you should go. Mari's stressed enough with this evenings show she doesn't need you here to make matters worse." Adrien walked over to Marinette and felt Plagg make his way out of his jacket pocket. Obviously he was heading to Tikki to try and get Marinette to calm down. Tikki believed there were certain things they could do to help Marinette level out her emotions. 

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my building, not yours. Whilst you're in London you play by my rules. Now tell Marinette to control herself or I'll be telling her for you." Félix's glare shocked Adrien and he found himself stepping in between the two of them. 

"Felix, I'm asking you to go. Mari needs time to finish her designs, she's sleep deprived and stressed. She's human! Now if you have something important to say please say it. If not please go and I'll call you later."

"I was just here to tell you the evening gala tonight will be at the Albert Hall." 

"Thanks for letting us know, Felix." Felix sent a nod in Adrien's direction and with one last glare at Marinette he left the room. Adrien turned around to notice Marinette gripping the back of her chair. He could see the anger in her tension and feel some of it coursing through into his veins.

As Adrien stepped forward to try and soothe Marinette, Plagg zoomed towards him and pushed him away. 

"Stay back kid. She going to blow." Adrien looked at the cat like kwami with a puzzled expression before looking back at Marinette. Her eyes were completely black and her fingers were digging into the chair. As Adrien stepped forward towards his loved one a current shot through Marinette's arms setting the chair on fire. As the flames pushed Adrien back, he quickly made his way to find the fire extinguisher in the hallway. 

His heart was beating wildly knowing Marinette was still in the flames of the fire, which seemed to have just emitted from her finger tips. As he ran back into the room he saw Tikki talking to Marinette, comforting her. As Marinette's eyes began to show fragments of blue again the fire died down. Eventually her eyes had returned to normal and the only evidence of a fire was the scorched finger marks on the chair. Adrien placed the extinguisher down and started making his way towards Marinette.

"Don't!" she screamed. Looking at her hands whilst Tikki rubbed her face delicately. 

"Mari ..."

"Kitty don't! I don't want to hurt you." He walked forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"There's no way you ever would M'lady. I trust you with my life." She settled into Adrien's strong arms and felt her shoulders realise pent up tensions. "You and me against the world remember."

"As always." She replied.

"Just remind me to never argue with you. Especially as now it seems you could blow me up if you wanted! I thought you were meant to be the embodiment of creation." Adrien was happy to hear his Princess let out a laugh as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Technically ... I didn't blow anything up. I created fire." She reached up on her tiptoes and he gladly took her lips with his. The two stood their for a while only to be interrupted by a cough. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Adrien's father and their boss was standing in the doorway. Adrien took his lips off Marinette but continued looking straight into her crystal clear eyes. A smile pulled on his lips.

"Yes you are father, please go away." Marinette laughed before pushing Adrien off her. He stood pouting as Marinette walked over and gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I need to go and freshen up." She grabbed her duffel bag and made her way towards the restrooms. 

"Marinette?" 

"Yes, Mr Agreste." 

"There's a shower in mine and Emilie's office. She should be in there so she show you where it is. If not, just tell Mrs Brown to open the door for you." 

"Thank you." She strode out her office and made her way to the directors suite. She needed to talk to Tikki and thought the shower would be the most perfect place.

Meanwhile Gabriel made his way into Marinette's design room. He carefully closed the door behind him and gestured for Adrien to take a seat. Adrien obliged and sat next to his father on the sofa.

"I need a favour from you when you return to Paris." Adrien nodded, his father never asked favours. Especially of him. Gabriel reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out a letter, trailing his finger over the edge he handed it to Adrien.

"I need you to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and hand this letter to them along with the ring I gave you at the airport. I've ... I've discovered something which they need to know. They are the only ones who can help."

Adrien looked at his fathers cursive writing on the front of the envelope;

FAO. THE GUARDIAN, LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.

Nodding his head Adrien agreed. 

"I know it might be hard to contact them, but please ... this is very important."

"Of course." Adrien responded and slid the envelope in his pocket on the inside of his biker jacket. Adrien was intrigued by what his father already knew. "So, is there anything to be worried about? Is the ring dangerous to us?"

"There's not much I really know apart from the ring is linked to black magic. Two were created and I believe Felix has the second one. Please make sure he doesn't know anything about this, I don't trust him in the slightest. I thought if I can get him to move to Paris at least Ladybug and Chat Noir can deal with him."

"Father, does Kagami know anything about this?" 

"I don't believe she does, but I could be wrong. The ring she is wearing also concerns itself with black magic. A deal was made between both our ancestors that she would marry an owner of a Graham de Vanily Twin Ring. The two rings joined in a celebration of true love could bring an unprecedented amount of power to the couple."

"So you believe Kagami has the other ring?" Adrien inquisitively asked his father. Letting out a small sigh Gabriel continued.

"I know she does. I just hope they aren't truly in love."

"What happens if they're not?"

"The power will be there but it will be beatable." Gabriel stood up and brushed off his trousers. "I better be heading off to the venue." Adrien froze as his arms wrapped tightly around him. "Keep safe son."

As Gabriel walked out the door, Marinette walked back in. Adrien was still frozen to the spot.

"That was weird. My father gave me a hug." Marinette dropped her bag and looked to where Gabriel had just left the room. 

"Perhaps you can teach on old moth new tricks?" Marinette giggled as she walked up to Adrien.

"How you feeling firebug?" Adrien smiled down at his girlfriend.

"How can you remember that? It was years ago." 

"I know, but when you unified you were ... hot." With that pun, Marinette pushed him away and walked out the room. 

"Oh, come on Mari! That was funny!" He laughed as he chased down the hall after his lover.


	11. We Fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fell in love, and at some point, the people we love forgot to love us back.  
> — Keith Scott

The show was in full swing and Adrien was dressed to impress in an 'Agreste' original suit. Apparently his father had started designing and trialing different suits and tuxedo's in preparation for Adrien's wedding attire. The fact that Adrien and Marinette still were not engaged didn't stop the eagerness of their parents.

As Adrien adjusted the cufflinks of his shirt he gave himself a once over in the mirror.

"Damn! I look good." With a smirk Adrien turned a 180 degrees, and lifted his jacket a little to see his butt in the pants. One thing he loved about being a model was that his clothes always fit perfectly, showing off his build and 'assists'. 

Plagg came flying over and looked in the mirror at Adrien. 

"Ugh ... I've seen better."

"Come on Plagg, you've got to admit I'm pretty damn handsome."

"I'll admit you're pretty annoying! Can't I just spend one day with Marinette please? You can have Tikki! She'll love to talk about your butt with you." Adrien started to laugh and reached in his bag. He tossed Plagg a piece of Camembert cheese and the kwami purred in appreciation. Perhaps he should compliment Adrien's butt, who knows how much cheese he'd get then?

"What time is it, oh little God of Destruction?" Adrien asked the cat like kwami.

"You have about fifteen minutes until you'll be grabbed for your lady." Adrien nodded at Plagg and made his way to the mini fridge in his dressing room. It was known Adrien liked to be alone once he was ready. People called it being arrogant and anti-social, Adrien called it time with his little nightmare of a friend who gave him the courage to go out and perform.

There was a knock at the door as Adrien reached for a bottle of water.

"Come in." He shouted with his head in the fridge.

He reached the water and pulled it out, looking up into the mirror above the mini fridge he could see Kagami's face reflecting back at him.

"Oh, hey Kagami. Are you ok?"

"I've just come to wish you luck." She attempted to smile at him. One thing about Kagami ... she couldn't lie, and at the moment she was trying to pull off a fake smile which was kind of freaky.

"That's really nice of you. Thank you." Adrien opened the water and took a big gulp. Kagami retained her position and was looking Adrien up and down. He saw her gulp and lick her lips.

Oh-no, this isn't going to be good. All the options of what might happen we're running through his head. Due to this distraction he didn't realise Kagami had been gradually making her way towards him.

"You know, no one looks as good as you do in a tuxedo." She placed her hands on the lapels either side of Adrien's jacket and ran the material through two of her fingers. "You're so handsome it hurts my eyes." 

Froze to the spot, Adrien didn't know what to do was she trying to flirt with him? He was still holding his water in one hand and the cap in the other so he decided to bring his arms up and screw the cap back on. The movement moved her hands from him and allowed him to regain some of his person space. 

As it turned out, when Kagami is on a mission nothing would stop her. Adrien turned around to put the water on the desk behind him when suddenly Kagami slid her hands under his armpits. She stuck her head out to one side and looked at them both in the mirror.

"We make such a perfect couple you know. I can tell you love me as much as I still love you. Don't deny you weren't staring at me all though my engagement party. You know that dress looked better on me than Marinette."

"You ... love ... me?" Adrien choked the words out. How was he going to get out this situation? Kagami laughed and let go of him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Marinette, just meet up with me and I can make sure you're experiencing things you never have before." Adrien turned around completely in shock as Kagami went to kiss him. Pushing her gently away from him, he was saved by a knock at the door.

"Adrien, it's time." Saved by my mother, he thought.

"Looks like I'll be off then. See you tonight handsome." She walked out the door and Adrien was frozen on the spot. What had just happened? He had no clue, however one question was answered ... Kagami was not truly in love with Felix. 

After a quick check of himself again and an attempt to cool down, he left his dressing room and walked out to find his girlfriend. He ran towards the other 'Agreste' models and spotted a beautiful woman standing talking with his mother. He gave her a once over before proceeding to join them.

Marinette was wearing her finale couture design. The front of the dress was lace, light baby blue lace. It trailed over the chest and up to two straps which looped around the shoulders and rejoined at the front. The back was completely bare apart from the crossing of satin at the waist where it circulated the body to make a thick belt. The blue satin was an exact match to the baby blue of the lace, she'd obviously dyed them all together. 

The blue continued into the skirt. The lace had created a mini skirt over netting which led to the floor. The net was layered and left Marinette's waist in a Princess like way. 

Princess. That's the only word to describe the beauty in front of him. His heart swelled not only from the sight of her, but knowing she'd created this herself. Cinderella had nothing on his Lady right now, including the faux glass slippers Marinette was wearing under her dress. 

Emilie stopped her conversation with Marinette and nodded for her to turn around. As her eyes caught his she let out a shy smile as she indicated her dress. He walked up to her like a man possessed and kissed her straight on the lips. 

"Mr Agreste, please don't do that. Ms Dupain-Cheng's make up might be ruined." The make up artist came running over touching up Marinette's face as Emilie laughed. She walked over to Adrien and put an arm around his waist.

"No one is too old for a fairytale." She gave her son a wink before heading off to check the other models were ready to go. Once the make up artists began to leave, and giving Adrien a stern talking to, he grabbed hold of Marinette's hand and spun her in a circle.

"You are magical Princess."

"Thank you Chaton." He led her over towards the catwalk queue as Felix entered the area.

"Oh crap! Mari, look at me. I want you to try and remain calm. Think of something that would calm you down and focus. Felix is on his way over."

"Seriously? Can't he just understand I don't like him."

"Awwww look it's Cinderella and Prince Charming." Félix was trying to provoke Marinette already. She closed her eyes and thought about all the times she'd sat on top of the Eiffel Tower watching the sunset or sunrise wrapped in the warm comfort of her partner and boyfriend. Opening her eyes she smiled at Felix. Adrien was taken aback. It looked like a genuine smile. 

"Well, you know, Disney's all the rage at the moment so I went with the trend." She was still smiling as she spoke. Felix looked gobsmacked. She's never been nice to him, not since the first day they met. Adrien looked at Marinette feeling calmness circulating around her, what was she thinking about.

"So what do you think Felix?" 

Ok, Adrien thought, she's just provoking him.

"I actually think you look rather stunning, Ms Dupain-Cheng. I'm sure you'll have another hit in your hands. Well, anyway, I must go and make the opening announcement." He gave Marinette one more puzzling look before walking away. 

Adrien glared at his partner. 

"Care to explain." She turned and smiled to him, fixing his tie and describing her calming scene. The chat came out the bag and he smiled in delight, he hugged onto her and started to purr.

"Calm down kitty. You'll make a scene." She giggled at him and stepped her foot onto the runway before her. For the first time ever she was modelling and, even if she did say so herself, she was pretty good at it.

The show was a roaring success with new businesses wanting to promote 'Agreste' or use 'Agreste' wear in their commercials. There had been order upon order for Marinette to make evening wear for perfume commercials and jewellery advertising campaigns, she finally felt like she'd made it. 

As the couple arrived back at the hotel Adrien knew he had to tell Marinette what had happened with Kagami.

"She loves you?" Marinette asked as she sat on the sofa. Adrien went into the kitchenette to make them both a hot drink. 

"Oh, and things get more complicated." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter from his father. "The rings are cursed with black magic. Kagami's family crest ring is also part of the set and if she falls in love with Felix it will create an ultimate power."

"Kagami's was the Japanese crest I read about in the spell book?"

"Yes," explained Adrien. He continued on. "I'm guessing there's some sort of enchanted spell that needs to be said whilst they are wearing them." Marinette put her hand up.

"No there doesn't. If they are to marry in a church they are seen to be displaying an act of true love. I'm guessing the rings are similar to our Miraculous and react upon true love intensely." Why is everything linked to love, thought Marinette.

"But it's not true love, Bugaboo." Adrien walked back to add milk to their drinks before placing the cups in front of them on the coffee table. Marinette said her thank you before the conversation continued. 

"What do you mean?" 

"She loves me remember, not Felix." Marinette sat in silence looking at Adrien thinking. Her gaze was making him feel uncomfortable but he daren't move. Plagg and Tikki flew over to their holders looking concerned. 

"I think we need to split up."

"What!" Three voices chorused together around the room. 

"Woah Pigtails! Think about this will ya, you can't just leave him. He's your soul mate. You love him, don't you?" Plagg went over to Adrien and sat on his shoulder in comfort and protection.

"Ok, perhaps not split up, just take a break."

"Marinette, you're not helping here." Tikki flew over to Adrien too and crossed her little red arms. Adrien looked on the verge of tears.

"Just hear me out, please. If we're not together Kagami will come after you, therefore you can hold back the relationship between Kagami and Felix, at least postponing the wedding. Maybe you'd even be in a situation to take her ring. Then I can use the power of the rings to get rid of them for good."

"Pigtails, I don't think this is the safest idea. You could get hurt!" Plagg said.

"When I took up the responsibility of Guardian I knew my life would be on the line. This is the only option."

"Ok." Adrien spoke up in a quiet voice. Everyone looked in shock at his statement.

"Ok? Ok? Seriously, kid, what's wrong with you?" Plagg was blowing steam out of his ears. Tikki was trying to calm him down and Marinette looked down sad to his agreement. She thought he'd fight her a little more.

"But ... there are three conditions." He put a finger up to Plagg to silence him.

"First, it doesn't happen until we're back in Paris." 

"Deal." Marinette responded.

"Secondly, our parents know about what's happening. I don't know how we explain it to them I'll leave that up to you, but I don't want our families falling out over something made up, especially when we will get back together."

"That could be challenging but not impossible. I agree to that too."

"Finally ..." Adrien smiled his widest grin, "Ladybug and Chat Noir become official for the whole world to see." 

A chain reaction of smiles made their way around the room. Marinette dived onto Adrien's lap kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Nice loop hole. I love you, mon minou."

"I love you more, Maribug."


	12. I believe in true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe in true love. I believe in love at first sight. I believe love conquers all. And that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier.   
> —Haley James Scott

Marinette led her mother and father into the lounge with Adrien following closely behind. To say he was nervous about this was an understatement. Tom was a big man and could squash him like a bug if he so wished to, luckily however, he was a cat.

They'd been back in Paris a couple of weeks and decided they were finally going to put their plan into action. First on the agenda was explaining to their parents. Marinette decided it was time her parents knew the whole truth. If things went wrong there was always Bunnix's time travel power, and her own abilities to strip memories that could help. 

Marinette gestured for her parents to sit down and Adrien to sit on the one seater arm chair. Marinette herself perched on the arm next to Adrien. Her parents looked worriedly at each other and grabbed onto each other's hands.

"Maman, Papa ... we have something to tell you."

"Oh my word, you're pregnant aren't you?" Tom shouted out excitedly.

"Our baby's having a baby!" Sabine exclaimed hugging onto Tom. Adrien looked up at Marinette with a smile and a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at him before turning to her parents.

"I'm not pregnant, but I am glad to know you wouldn't mind if that was to happen." Marinette's parents resettled themselves looking over at the two young adults. Marinette took a deep sigh and Adrien reached to grab her hand, giving her a squeeze in support.

"What we're about to tell you is going to be a shock, but please act rationally." Adrien said to his girlfriends parents.

"You must promise what we say does not go further than between us four. You are the only ones we're trusting with this secret." Marinette continued.

"We promise." Sabine answered.

"We're going to be splitting up for a while." Tom turned his glare to Adrien.

"What have you done to my daughter? Marinette, I knew you shouldn't have trusted a good for nothing model." Tom was seething and Marinette sprung to her feet before her father attacked her boyfriend. Both Adrien and Marinette felt the pain of her fathers words.

"You need to let me finish, papa." Sabine grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him back to the sofa.

"I'm guessing there's a good reason for this Marinette, you two love each other very much, so what don't we know." Marinette looked to Adrien, he nodded for her to carry on.

"There's a threat to Paris, and myself and Adrien need to split up to stop it, if it's not stopped there will be terrible occurrences. When we're apart we'll be able to do our job better finding and eliminating a power worse than Hawk Moth." Adrien smiled, she'd explained that the best she could without terrifying her parents stating there's a possible doomsday on the horizon.

"What do you think you two can do? You're just two kids ..." Tom sprung up again and shouted at the two young heroes, obviously not happy with their plan.

"Tom, you need to calm down." Sabine stood next to Tom and rubbed his back to try and calm the anger radiating from him.

"Calm down! These two are acting stupid! Making a plan to try and stop evil ... geez! Who do they think they are, Sabine? Ladybug and Chat Noir." Tom's face was getting more and more red, Marinette was worried he was going to have a stroke. 

"We don't think we are, Sir ... we know we are." Adrien stood up next to Marinette.

"What?" Tom glared at Adrien.

Marinette turned to her silly black kitty cat and nodded. He smiled back at her and took both her hands in his. They called their transformations and colourful lights engulfed the room. Sabine and Tom covered their eyes from the bright light emitted before them. 

"You can look now Mr and Mrs Dupain." Adrien announced to the room. The older couple removed their arms from their eyes and starred at the sight before them.

"Holy sh-" 

"Papa, please don't swear." 

"It's been you two? All this time?" Tom asked as he sunk back into the sofa taking his petite wife down with him. Sabine couldn't speak, the shock was too much.

"Yes, from the day Stoneheart had became the first akuma." Adrien replied.

"Our daughters dating a superhero." Tom exclaimed, as Sabine squealed. The two jumped on each other again hugging.

"This is better news than you being pregnant, sweetheart." Sabine finally spoke up. 

"You must be proud, your daughter bagging a super sweet kitten like me ..." Marinette smacked Adrien round the back of the head. "I was joking, Mari. Meow-ch that hurt."

The two called off their transformations and sat back in their seats. Tikki and Plagg headed off for food leaving the humans to talk. Sabine and Tom sat with their mouths hanging. 

"What are they?" Sabine asked.

"They're what give us the power to transform." Adrien explained.

"Maman and Papa this needs to stay between us. We wanted you to know because our split is only going to be temporary so we can do what needs to be done." Marinette walked over to her parents and knelt in front of them taking their hands in hers.

"Will you be safe? We don't want anything to happen to either of you." Sabine asked.

"Have we ever let Paris down before? We will do what needs to be done. That's our job." Adrien came over to join his second family, kneeling next to Marinette and placing one arm around her waist.

"I know it's your job but that doesn't stop us from worrying. Will you two be ok with this? Your relationship is something so special, plus you work with each other." Sabine was worried the kids would have to separate and not see each other as often. She knew this would kill Marinette.

"That's where you come in." Marinette exclaimed. "Can we please have the keys to gran papa's house?" Marinette's gran papa had passed away last year and her parents had yet to decide what to do with his house. 

"Of course." Her father responded.

"We'll use it so we can meet up as our alter-egos. He's got the trapdoor in the terrace so we can sneak in and out without too much attention." Adrien explained to her parents. They'd discussed this a lot over the past week, there was no way they could say apart for more than a couple of nights. They didn't know if it was the pull of the Miraculous or whether they were just that in love.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will also be 'officially' seen as a couple - we have an interview with Alya next week for the Ladyblog. You'd probably guessed we needed to work out a way to stay close." It had taken a lot of persuading but Alya had finally agreed with the support of Nino. 

Marinette was thrilled to see her friends getting back on track. Alya told Marinette she wanted to stay with Nino to help get over her alcoholism for the next few months and her friend was grateful Alya was finally let someone help her.

There had been a rather heated discussion between Nino and Marinette regarding Alya. It broke Marinette and she revealed to him she'd been following her as her alter-ego. It took him precisely ten seconds to then figure out Adrien was Chat Noir. 

He was happy his friends had entrusted him enough with the opportunity of owning a Miraculous, they were thankful one of their friends finally knew their secret and could help. They'd revealed their plan to Nino and he'd swore to help as much as he could.

Alya was terrified of Marinette going back to the house alone. He'd outlined why Alya was staying in the penthouse and he knew she'd try and get Marinette to stay there too. However, with the new situation that just wasn't going to work. So they came up with another plan. 

Tom and Sabine nodded and agreed to support however they could. They consented to Marinette staying in her old room for a few days to ride out the 'break up' news. With a thank you to her parents the superheroes gave them both a hug. 

"Anything you need at all; either of you, please just come and see us."

"Thank you Maman."

"Thank you Mrs-" before Adrien could finish the petite Chinese lady had put her hand in front of Adrien's face. 

"Don't you dare call me Mrs Dupain-Cheng, Adrien." He smiled back at the warmth of the lady and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Maman Cheng." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"One more thing-" Tom pulled their attention back to them. "Keep each other safe."

"Love conquers all." Marinette replied smiling up at Adrien before opening the door leading her and her soon to be ex-boyfriend out into the world, hand in hand and heart still with heart.

———————————————

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on a rooftop opposite the Agreste Mansion waiting for Nathalie to leave. They knew she would be exiting very shortly as both had kept a tight eye on her schedule. Something still didn't seem right, but at the moment they had more to worry about than Nathalie.

She came out the Mansion doors and walked over to her car. She was typing on her phone before opening the door and throwing her things across to the other seat. Sitting down and placing on her seatbelt she left the grounds of Agreste, with the iron gates closing securely behind her.

Adrien gave Marinette a nod and they made their way over the fence and up to the front door. Adrien rang the doorbell, it had been decided he would take the lead on this one after all, it was his family. Gorilla opened the door with his usual huff. 

"Hey big guy, me and the bug are here to see the man and lady of the house." Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Why can't he just be normal when he's in the suit? She thought. 

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was a couple of feet behind Chat Noir. Gorilla grunted again and led them into the grand hallway. It had changed a lot over the past year. The hall was full of photographs and flowers. 

Marinette wandered over to a picture on the wall of her and Adrien. It was one of the two of them laughing at a family picnic they had taken a month ago. She smiled to herself as she looked, they looked so right together, not like there was a care in the world. How did they end up here?

"Awwww I see my son got the message to you. Please come in and sit down. I shall go and get my wife, she's just packing as we leave for London in the morning." Gabriel directed them into the formal seating area then went back to get his wife.

"Thank you, Mr Agreste." Ladybug said as she sat beside Chat on the black leather sofa. 

"Look Bugaboo, I'm camouflaged." Ladybug let out a laugh and slapped Chat playfully on the thigh.

"I still can't believe he was Hawk Moth." Chat was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me." Labybug replied as she reached out to grab his hand. Life had changed so much for this beautiful boy in front of her, yet he's shown time and time again just how loving and caring he is to everyone around him. Her heart was blessed, and it was all thanks to the Miraculous.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug, it's a pleasure to meet you." They all shook hands as they sat to discuss business.

"Thank you for the letter you sent us. Adrien managed to pass it on via Ms. Césaire who runs the Ladyblog. We have looked into all the information you have supplied, as well as what we could find ourselves and we believe this is something we can try and help you out with." Ladybug opened the floor, now it was up to Chat's charms to do the rest.

"Carry on." Gabriel encouraged.

"We need to get the rings so that they can be destroyed. We believe between the two of us we can make that happen." Ladybug nodded in agreement with Chat. 

"So what we're asking is that you help us create a little trap. Is there anyway we could encourage one of the owners to get close enough to take away the ring?" The deal was that they played dumb about knowing who had the rings.

"Ms Tsurugi will probably be easier to get close to as she has some sort of fascination with our son. She has been offering us deals to break him and his girlfriend. Apparently she believes Adrien and herself are meant to be." Emilie was shocked when she'd received the first phone call regarding the situation. They all loved Marinette and could see that Adrien's life was very much complete with her in it.

This statement threw the heroes. They didn't expect this, but Chat's quick composure took away from the shocked expression Ladybug was struggling to get rid of. This fight had just become personal.

"Well then, we suggest you set up a situation where Ms Tsurugi believes your son is now free and single. Perhaps he'd be willing to help us for the greater good." Chat continued. 

"I don't know if he would do it." Gabriel responded, "he'd never do anything to compromise his relationship with Marinette, and he definitely wouldn't hurt her." 

"Sometimes people have to do difficult things to protect the people they love. If he knows about the rings he will understand, if he doesn't know then you need to tell him."

"What about Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Emilie asked

"Well if you trust her enough perhaps you let her in on it too. I believe this is our only chance Mr Agreste, unless you want to put Paris in serious danger." Marinette had been working on her telepathic skills and creating visions in others minds. She looked into Gabriel's eyes and let him see what could happen without helping Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Gabriel dropped to his knees crying and Emilie rushed to his side placing a comforting hand on his back.

"What did you do to him?" 

"She showed him what would happen if we can't get the rings. You need to persuade Adrien. It's the only way." Chat stood and offered his hand to his Lady. Grabbing a hold they made their way to the front door.

"We hope you'll help us." Ladybug said as they stepped out the door.

The two swung into a nearby alley and dropped their transformations. Within a matter of seconds Adrien's phone started ringing. He looked to Marinette who nodded for him to answer the phone.

"Hey father, how are you?"


	13. One Man Can Change Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world...or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better...or worse.  
> \- Lukas Scott

Emilie was shocked. Both Adrien and Marinette had agreed. 

"So, they said yes? They didn't even fight it?" She asked once her husband ended the call with them. 

"Apparently they trust us and, Ladybug and Chat Noir explicitly." Gabriel held a hand over his head. What a complete disaster they'd got their son into! "They're on their way over now. They don't want it to effect their work for the sake of the company."

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel signalled Gorilla to go and answer it. In a matter of seconds Adrien and Marinette were joining Gabriel and Emilie in his office. After quick greetings they sat down to business. 

"We don't want this to cause any issues at work. We both love our jobs and it'll be the only true time we'll get to see each other until this is all over." Marinette spoke first.

"We also don't want any confirmed stories in the press. They can suggest what they like but no one confirms or denies. Nathalie will need to know this -" Adrien continued.

"But we don't want her to know about what's happening. It stays between us four, and Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will tell my parents something but will make sure they don't know the lengths of this matter either." Marinette and Adrien talked in combination, finishing each other's sentences and taking over the talking at ease, as if they were one. 

Emilie's heart broke and stray tears began to leave her eyes. The blurring in her eye sight was playing with her mind. One moment she saw Adrien and Marinette sitting in front of her, then Chat Noir and Ladybug and then back to her son and his girlfriend. She shook her head and took a drink of water. She noticed Marinette looking at her, studying her face and her reactions. She gave the blunette a reassuring smile and they continued their discussion. 

"We'll arrive separately at work and events, and we'll try and cause arguments at work so people can see there's a tear." Adrien began to outline their plan to the senior Agreste's. Marinette sat nodding next to him, "we just don't want to cause any issues for yourself and mother."

"You won't, sunshine. We're here to support you and hopefully it won't be for too long. I love you both so much, I'm just gutted you've got to do this." She wrapped her arms around Adrien and Marinette. 

"If we can help Paris we want to be able to do our part. Who knows Ladybug might see us as possible Miraculous holders in the future?" Adrien said with a laugh, Marinette reached her hand towards his ear and flicked it. Sometimes he really was insufferable.

——————————————————

Felix was in the office of his new house in Paris. Kagami would be moving in with him next week ready for the wedding preparations to begin. He was digging through his boxes for one specific item.

"Where are you?" He began to throw books, papers and ornaments around the room, not a care for their wellbeing. Suddenly he stopped. His hands had met the desired object. 

"It's time to see just how you work." Pulling out the spell book he opened the page linked to the 'Conjuration rings'. The only reason he had agreed to move to Paris was knowing his Uncle still held the second Graham de Vanily Twin Ring and that living here would put him in close enough proximity to channel some of its magical power. Unknown to Felix the ring was now safely locked away in Adrien's Penthouse, along with the Miracle Box.

He opened the book and looked over the Latin spell in front of him. As he dragged his hand over the page he smiled to himself. Power would soon be his. His perfect cousin would be destroyed leaving Felix to live the model boys life, and that girlfriend of his will be made to beg. Beg for Felix to have his way with her. She'll become his slave. 

He then considered Kagami. He didn't love the girl, he just knew with her ring he'd gain ultimate and unlimited power, once that was done he'd dispose of her, with his goody two shoes of a cousin. All he needed was himself. 

"veni ad me  
veni ad me  
venerunt ad me:  
et incipiunt sentire vim ostendam.  
Ego tibi potens, quod youll vis facere  
quid faciam mundum efficere destruetur"

As Felix spoke the spell, his ring began to glow blue. He felt power course through his veins and felt every sense grow in size. When the feeling had finished he looked into the mirror. His eyes had turned completely black and he, himself, had turned blue. 

He moved his head from side to side getting used to this new feeling. He looked down at his ring and it had split in two it looked like an egg timer with the top layer of the ring slowly ticking around. This must be indicating how long he could contain his powers for.

"Let's take this baby for a test drive."

He walked to his bedroom and out to the balcony. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he raised his palms upwards and bent slightly into his knees. Emptying his brain and letting the power of the ring take over he jumped up into the night sky.

—————————————————-

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on their usual rooftop. They'd just completed the interview with Alya ready to announce to the world that ship 'LadyNoir' was finally sailing. The two heroes sat hand-in-hand, watching the lights on the Eiffel Tower dance around the skies. 

"I haven't seen her that happy in months." Ladybug rested her head on Chat's shoulder and cuddled into his warmth.

"She really does think we're a purrr-fect couple." Marinette smacked him on the thigh. "What was that fur?" She smacked him again. "Ok, now this is just animal abuse." 

Without too much thought she pushed him off the rooftop, grabbed her yo-yo and caught him before he hit the ground, pulling him back up effortlessly and throwing him over her shoulder.

She burst out laughing as Chat landed in a rather uncomfortable upside down position behind her. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you?" He said as he rolled into a crossed leg sitting position. She sprung over to him and straddled over his lap sitting on her knees.

"Because, mon Chaton, you have no choice." She kissed him passionately on the lips. "Oh, and I look good in a skin tight catsuit."

"That you do, m'lady." Chat went to pull his lady's lips back to his when he heard a bang and screaming in the distance.

Both heroes stood up and looked at the direction it had came from. 

"Race you there." Chat shouted as he used his staff to manoeuvre around the rooftops of Paris. Ladybug was close behind looking around at where the noise had derived from. Under their feet people were running in the opposite direction, indicating they were heading the right way. 

They both skidded to a stop as they reached the Tuileries Gardens. People were hurrying around panicked as smoke filled the sky. The gardens were on fire. Chat began to help people out the area as Ladybug used her new wings to fly above the scene. She looked to where the smoke was rapidly coming from, placing her yo-yo over her mouth to restrict the smoke intake with a makeshift gas mask. 

As she turned towards her right she felt something impact in her stomach. It threw her back and into a wall of the Louvre Museum, she took her yo-yo from her mouth and threw it up to the roof before she hit the floor. Chat arrived by her side in seconds.

"LB," he screamed "are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." She said trying to stand up. Her back and head were aching but no where near the intensity she remembered from their younger years. "Is everyone safely out the area?" 

"Pretty much." He wrapped an arm around her waist and vaulted them back into the park. It was still on fire. The fire department were there but having no luck putting the fire out; it was as though it was unnatural.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air calling for what she hoped would be an object to at least put out the fire. 

"A giant water balloon?" Chat raised his eyebrows at Ladybug. "I don't think it's time for a water fight." 

Ladybug looked round for an indication of what to do. 

"Chat - get ready to vault and cataclysm it over the trees." Ladybug attached her yo-yo to the tie on the end of the balloon before swinging it around like an Olympic hammer thrower. She launched the water balloon up above the fire and Chat struck it at precisely the right moment freeing the liquid inside and taking down the flames.

Ladybug met up with him in the centre of the destroyed trees and looked around. The remnants of the balloon landed at their feet. She grabbed it and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The swirl of red bugs ran around the area and fixed everything that had been destroyed.

"So the defenders of Paris are still around." Someone with blue skin and black eyes made their way over the Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug could feel something inside her which felt very similar to the effects of the Graham de Vanily Twin Ring. 

She reached out for Chat's hand to calm her down. He grabbed hold of her straight away, obviously feeling the uneasy effects of the ring running through his loved ones veins. 

"We'll always be here." Chat replied.

"Well that's good to see. I'm sure we'll be catching up a lot more, but for now I'll be taking my leave. Nice meeting you both." The man in blue turned around and jumped away.

"What the hell?" Chat said, placing his baton back in its holder.

"Felix" Ladybug replied looking to where he'd vanished. "We put the plan into action tomorrow." She turned around and walked away. 

As the crowd surrounded them, Ladybug just wanted to get away. She ran off and found an alleyway to release her transformation. Marinette had given no thought to Chat/Adrien. She felt cold. Very cold. She began to walk her way to her parents house deep in thought. That power was strong, if he'd been there any longer she'd dread to think what would have happened. 

She could hear her name being called behind her but didn't want to speak to its owner. She couldn't speak to him. How could she explain this cold feeling? All of a sudden hands were on her shoulders and she was turned round. 

"Don't!" She said.

"Mari-"

"Don't!" She said harsher, hoping he'd get the message. "I can't ... I need to just ... it was ... " 

"I know, Mari. I felt it too." He wrapped his arms around her but she didn't respond.

"I'm going to my parents. Come and see me later, I'll leave my trap door open for you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning and walking away. The cold, empty feeling finally starting to thaw. 

—————————————————

They were back and they were stronger than before. Felix couldn't believe how quickly they'd removed everyone from the area and put out the fire. He'd even hit Ladybug with the strongest ray he could conjure and it may only leave her with a mild headache. 

"Damn!" He kicked a chair hard. Something had changed in the heroes relationship; their powers had intensified, they were more in sync than ever and their suits had significantly changed. The bug could now fly! He calmed himself down and dropped the transformation. He needed a new strategy, he needed the wedding to come sooner. He needed Kagami's ring one way or another.

—————————————————

Chat Noir let himself into Marinette's room and released Plagg from his ring. Climbing down her ladder he looked around for her. Nobody was in there. He saw the second trapdoor was open and heard voices coming from the kitchen area. He only recognised one of the two voices. Marinette and ...

"Luka, I haven't got time to discuss this now. Adrien and I had an argument that's all."

"Marinette, it's all over social media. This hug does not look friendly." He pulled out his phone and shoved it in her face.

"Please, remove that from my face." She remained calm and collected.

"I knew he'd do something. Was he with another model or has he gone back to Kagami?" 

"I'll ask you one more time Luka ... get ... out ... I'm not in the mood."

A new voice boomed through the room and Adrien recognised it as Tom's.

"Luka, I think it's time you go."

Adrien moved back as he saw Luka walk past the staircase. 

"I'll see you soon, Marinette. You know where I am if you need help getting over pretty boy."

As soon as Adrien heard the door close he jumped down the stairs. 

"Meowch!" He stated as he made his way to Marinette.

"Hey." She said with a small smile. She'd sat on the sofa leaning forward, arms resting on her thighs.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He crouched down in front of her and held her hands. The warmth radiated through her.

"I'm scared but I'll be ok now you're here." She jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and toppling him off balance. Tom stood and laughed at the predicament they had found themselves in.

"I'll get some treats." Tom said, leaving the room.

"It felt so cold, Mari! Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I'm fine when I have you with me, the warmth of your touch thaws me." Tikki and Plagg flew to the couple. They'd been talking to Wayzz and found a way Marinette could carry a piece of Adrien round with her but it was something they couldn't push the two of them into; it had to be either there decision ... or an accident.

"I'm going to stay with you every night." As much as Marinette would love for him to be with her 24/7 it would not win the battle for them. They had a plan and they had to stick to it.

"I'd love to say you could but you know it won't work, Adrien."

"Mari, I know we made a deal to the Miraculous but I'm not willing to risk your health over this."

"It's the job we accepted, Adrien." Marinette was exasperated she felt awful but they had no choice. The raised voices of the heroes had caught the attention of Marinette's parents who were now eavesdropping around the corner.

"We were fourteen for Christ sake. We're now twenty, I'd like to think we've matured enough to not be so irrational. We can think of another way ... we always do." Adrien was angry. Not at Marinette but at the situation. 

"Kitty ~ it's been four years since we defeated Hawk Moth. We haven't battled in four whole years, yet today it took us half the time to figure out and use a lucky charm. We've grown and strengthened a lot. Geez I even got thrown into a building and don't have a headache like I used to."

"What?" Tom came round the corner interrupting the two. "Marinette, please listen to Adrien. None of us want you getting hurt." He placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder showing full support for the lovesick boy.

Marinette thought about it. They couldn't allow Felix to gain any additional power. They needed to get Kagami's ring. She sighed, her mother walked into the room and over to Marinette. She sat besides her and held her daughters small but mighty hands in her own. 

"Fine. Adrien you can stay close, but only under one condition ... we stick to the plan and you listen to what I say." Adrien smiled and bowed down to the beauty in front of him.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, m'lady."


	14. The places we want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to go through all this stuff, you know, to get to the places we want to be  
> -Brooke Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ SMUT WARNING ⚠️

Marinette was sitting in her office with Adrien, waiting for Gabriel to send a message that Kagami had arrived. As soon as she had they were going to put the plan into action. A bleep sounded from Adrien phone and he gave a nod to Marinette. With one last kiss they were ready to go.

Here goes nothing, they both thought. This was seriously going to hurt.

Gabriel was giving Kagami a tour of the Paris offices; as he guided her towards Marinette's they both stopped dead having heard shouting on the other side of the door.

"You seriously believe that?" A male voice could be heard clearly. The owner of the voice did not sound happy.

"Yes I do! You've been trying to get all over her for the past year! And asking me ... me of all people ... to book you a restaurant!!!"

"Stop being so obsessive! I don't need you controlling me, I'm a grown man Marinette I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

"Oh I'm sorry, does the spoilt brat feel constrained? Well let me help you then." Gabriel looked awkwardly at Kagami, who in return looked to be enjoying the drama unfolding in the next room.

"Oh! How mature! Throwing your ring at me. Can you now see why I haven't proposed to you?"

"Adrien, I've had enough, I'm going home! Don't you dare follow me!"

"Ooooo I'm scared of the pompous, arrogance of Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You really think I'd follow you? Your delusional, Mari."

Marinette walked out the room and stopped to look at the Senior Agreste, he turned his head away in embarrassment. She glared evilly at Kagami and stormed out the area slamming the door behind her.

She'd left the door open to her office. Adrien was pacing backwards and forwards before yelling and pushing all the things off her desk. He slammed his hands down leaving his back to the visitors standing outside the door - as planned.

Gabriel motioned for Kagami to follow him but she didn't progress on.

"I'm just going to check he's ok?" She walked into the office shutting the door behind her. 

Gabriel sighed and turned around to find his own office where his wife should be. He was shaking. They were very good actors and it made him feel physically sick. As he reached his office he was in need of TLC. He sat in his chair as Emilie made her way over.

"Was it that bad?" She asked. He couldn't even form words together, he just shook his head and began to cry.

"What have I done, Emilie? I can't help but think this is all my fault." Emilie walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Something in the back of her mind told her it was his fault, but she wasn't sure what or how.

———————————————

"Adrien?" Kagami made her way slowly over to the handsome blonde. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok! I wasted time with that bitch! She only wanted me for the internship, and the job. I know that now. I should have listened to you. You were the only one looking out for me." He was feeling guilty for every word coming out his mouth. If this went on too long he was quite sure it'd make him seriously ill.

"I did try to warn you, Adrien. She did the same with Luka remember, I told you all this."

"I'm so sorry Kagami, this is all my fault." He finally turned round to face her, her eyes pierced into his soul and he had no idea how he was going to do this. 

Stick to the plan, you promised Mari! He reminded himself.

"You know what?"

"What?" Kagami asked moving slightly closer to Adrien.

"We're going out tonight. We'll go to a club, catch up on things and forget the crap life's throwing at us. Meet me at L'Arc Paris at 10pm tonight." 

"Sure thing, Adrien." She stretched up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Keeping eye contact as long as possible, she turned and walked out. A smug smile developing on her face as she slowly shut the door.

As soon as the coast was clear Plagg few out of Adrien's suit jacket and collected a baby wipe for Adrien's face. They were right to think she'd kiss him. He scratched at his face as he thought over what him and Marinette had said to each other.

"I need to go and say sorry, Plagg. I was out of line."

"What are you on about? You both planned this word for word." The cat kwami replied.

"I know but still ... it was intense." He sighed and sat in Marinette's chair leaning on the desk.

"I know, but she gave it some back. She's so feisty." 

"I'm going to see her when I've finished work." He got up and began to walk back to his own office to see out the rest of the day as planned.

————————————————-

Marinette had completed the next part of the plan which was to ring Alya to rant about Adrien. She knew from there Alya would contact Nino who would then contact Adrien. Having Nino know the truth was turning out to be more helpful than they originally thought. 

Once Marinette had finished the call she decided to take a shower. She was at her Grandpapa's house and hoped Adrien would drop in and see her before going out with Kagami this evening. She was meeting up with Alya, Kim and Nino at the same bar but slightly later. Hopefully the paparazzi would be there and rumours would start to spread.

[If you don't want sin - end the chapter here!]

🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 

As she got out the shower she began to get ready. She placed on black lace trim stockings and black lace panties before wrapping her silk kimono around her petite frame. Adrien had brought it back from a shoot in Japan, it was a beautiful pink and purple butterfly design. 

She'd dried and straightened her hair, admiring how far down her back it now went, before delicately placing on her make up. She looked up into the mirror and saw a welcomed reflection in front of her.

"Well, well, well ... look what the cat dragged in." 

Adrien didn't even bother to drop his transformation. He was set on one thing. Marching over to his Princess, he grabbed hold of her pulling her into a passionate kiss. One hand grabbed tightly into her hair as the other grasped onto one of her butt cheeks. Adrien's gentle side was definitely not present at this moment in time and he was showing his cat dominance towards he's favourite human.

"Claws in." Adrien dropped his transformation as he began to kiss down Marinette's neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he bit down on her ear. 

"Oh Chaton, you have nothing to apologise for. You were following the script." He moved his hands to both sides of her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered before taking her in a kiss again, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue freedom to roam. She loved this beautiful man so much. His hands dropped down her shoulders pushing the kimono halfway down her bare arms. He moved his mouth to where her bare flesh was revealed and pressed hot, wet kisses on her shoulders. 

She moaned as his lips met her bare flesh making him smile and want so much more. Her hands went into his hair and her desire to be touched by him increased. Between her legs began to throb and she rubbed her legs together to try and generate some relieving friction. 

"Is my lady horny for me?" Adrien looked back into Marinette's eyes.

"I can still remember when you used to be sweet and innocent about this type of thing kitty~" He laughed and looked at his watch.

"How long have you got bugaboo?" He knew she was out with the gang tonight but he wanted to leave his mark on, or in, her before she left.

"As long as you want me for." She quirked a smile back at him before wrapped her arms around his neck and jumping her legs round his waist. Adrien walked and placed her on the dresser, brushing the objects on top out the way. 

"That's the second time today I've brushed your crap off a table." 

"Are you trying to kill the mood?" She glared at him and narrowed her eyebrows. 

"Sorry."

"No more speaking, Agreste." She lent down to his ear and whispered "I'm wet and waiting."

Adrien's heart jumped out his chest, it was a rare occasion for Marinette to talk dirty, and he loved it. Placing his lips back on hers his hands wandered to the tie of her kimono. With a swift movement he'd untied her handy work and moved away to view the piece of art in front of him. He looked down to see she was in tiny French knickers and black stockings, her top was completely bare giving him full access to her pretty pert breasts.

"I hope you weren't going out in just this." 

"I thought Kim would enjoy it." He looked at her seriously, his mouth in a tight line. She started to laugh. "Don't worry kitty, I'm only wearing it to keep your mind on me all night." 

"Oh believe me it's working." He latched his lips onto her neck and began to work his way down. Marinette supported herself with her hands behind her, head thrown back succumbing to the pleasure his mouth was laying on her. He stopped when he came to her breasts, flicking one of her nipples with his nose before devouring it in his mouth. The movement made her buck her hips up towards him wanting him to give her a sweet release.

"Now, now m'lady. It's time I got you back for all that teasing." He kissed the breast he was working on before making his way to the other. She was groaning and beginning to beg, he was getting more turned on by the second. 

Adrien gradually moved one hand down to her thighs and trailed his fingers up and down, before outlining the edges on her panties with his pointer finger. He stroked gently down her slit and smiled as she squirmed more.

Marinette took her hands away from behind her and grabbed Adrien's hair, pulling his face back up to hers. As she was destroying his mouth he slid two fingers into her. She broke the kiss and moaned out his name. He used his other arm to pull her kimono off her, continuingly plunging into her depths; 1 finger and then 2.

He could feel her beginning to tense so removed his fingers.

"Adrien..." she whined as he took off his top and bottoms. Once he'd removed all his clothing he pulled Marinette off the dresser and planted her feet firmly on the ground. He turned her around so her back was against his incredibly hard chest, and waltzed her over to the bed. He stopped near the edge and started to kiss her neck again, grinding his hard length between her butt cheeks.

"You really have the most perfect ass, Mari." She was too busy enjoying herself to come up with a sensible answer so she did the next best thing and bent over placing her hands on the bed. Adrien growled as she looked back over her shoulder with eye lids half drooped and hair falling everywhere. 

He moved the panties to one side and entered her. Moving at a regular rhythm, he placed one hand on her lower back and the other hand stroking her sensitivity. She began to spasm around his member and he could feel himself following rapidly. He pulled out and spun her around. Laying her back on the bed and placing both her legs over his shoulders. He leant down and kissed her hard. 

He bucked his hips back and forward hitting her nerves every time. He was getting closer and closer to climax and was thrusting into her irregularly. It turned Adrien on more to see that Marinette was going to be joining him for her second time that evening. After one last hard hit, he released inside her, growling as he came down from his high and resting his head on her shoulder.

As he steadied his breathing rate to normal speed, he released her legs from his shoulders, dropping them back onto the bed. Marinette started laughing underneath him. Supporting himself with his forearms he looked down at her raising one eyebrow. She stroked one hand down his sweaty face as she spoke.

"If that is what make up sex is, we should argue more often."


	15. Moments that live on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.  
> —Lucas Scott

Chat sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, looking at the ring in his hand. It had taken two months but finally the mission was complete. As he played around with Kagami’s ring a sense of relief passed through him. He could finally get back to Marinette. He can finally have his life back. The clock in the Eiffel Tower told him there were still ten minutes until his true love appeared on the Tower beside him.

He hadn’t seen Marinette all week. She hadn’t been feeling well so he’d given her time off work to recover, leaving him stuck with Kagami and Felix to handle alone. Adrien and Kagami had been having ‘secret’ rendezvous; in clubs, museums or even coffee shops. The press had gone crazy. ‘Adrienette’ seemed to be no more. They didn’t attend anything together and the questions had been broached about their relationship. They stuck with saying nothing and neither confirming or denying what was happening.

Chat slipped the ring onto his little finger and then pulled it back off. The ring was silver with the ‘Tsurgui’ black family crest on it. He’d told Kagami he would like to get it engraved onto his silver ring as he thought it was a beautiful design. Without hesitation she gave it to him. It had been far to easy. He didn’t have to kiss her or anything, much to his joy.

He looked down at his ring, his beautiful black Miraculous which had changed his life, and placed Kagami’s next to it. When they first met she said the rings were a sign they were made for each other, and he’d believed her. Plagg was always annoyed with his choice to date the girl, but the day he’d literally bumped into Marinette without the mask his life had ... well, changed! His ring was partnered to her earrings.

He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about their first encounter.

“Jackass.”

“That you are.” A red spotted heroine had sat next to him. He looked straight into her glittering eyes.

“M’lady, I think we need to talk. I don’t know quite how to say this but you see, spending time with Kagami recently has shown me parts of her that I never knew and well, I think we should see other people.” Ladybug looked at Chat her mouth hanging wide open. She didn’t know what to say. He looked down at the ground thousands of feet below his steal capped boots and started to laugh. “Oh wow! You should have seen your face.” 

“You’re an ass! You know that!” She stood up and slapped him round the back of the head. 

“Me-ouch!” 

“You deserved that man!” Another voice spoke up as Chat followed his Lady towards the centre of the tower. 

“I’ve asked a friend along.” Ladybug said as the two men gave each other their signature handshake. “You do realise you’re both adults now, don’t you?”

“Of course dudette, but no need to take away the fun.” 

“It’s good to see you, Nino.” Ladybug took him into a hug.

“Woah! Mari, where have you gone? You must be half the size of when I last hugged you.” Marinette had been sick a lot recently but didn’t think much about it at all. Life was stressful at the moment and she wasn’t sleeping well; it was her own fault.

“I’ve just been a bit sick. Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, I’m not buying that!”

“Thank you! Finally someone else agrees.” Adrien walked behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re both just being overprotective. I may be the only woman on this team but I could take you both down in a fight.” 

“No ones denying that bugaboo.” Chat gives her a kiss on her cheek, “but you’re really not looking well sweetheart.”

“Well to make you both happy, I’ve got a doctors appointment tomorrow morning. Can you come with me, please Adrien?” Adrien looked down at his superhero girlfriend and nodded. 

“Of course.” He suddenly remembered what was in his hand opening it out to her. “It’s Kagami’s ring. I’ve got it to ‘copy’ the crest.” 

He handed it over to Marinette. Once it was placed on her palm the golden flecks on her suit began to glisten. She closed her eyes absorbing the feeling which had began to circulate through her body. 

“Wow!” She exclaimed, closing her hand. The metal began to melt in her palm and move around her suit.

“Is that meant to happen, dude?”

“I’m not sure. Mari! Are you ok? LB?” Chat was getting increasingly worried. He thought they had to destroy the rings but she was clearly absorbing it. All of a sudden her eyes fired open and looked directly at Chat. He didn’t have chance to think before she had jumped on him locking her lips to his.

“Woah! What the hell?” Nino felt awkward with the display going on next to him. Of course they’d made out in front of him before but this was different. There was something unexplainably intimate there. Ladybug took her lips from Chats and smiled.

“I feel amazing. It’s like my senses have overloaded. I can feel how much you love me,” she looked over to Nino her eyebrows creasing to a frown, “and I can feel how much you’re hurting over Alya.” She held out her hands to take Nino’s. 

Stepping towards her, he placed his gloved hands in hers and closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his face before a smile appeared.

“Thank you.” He whispered to Ladybug, his voice was horse.

“What did you do?” Chat was perplexed. Had Marinette just unravelled more new powers. 

“She ... she ...” Nino took a deep breath, “she made me feel what Alya needs me to do.”

Marinette smiled at Nino, knowing this male here could help to fix her best friend. He was the only one that could, and she knew he wanted too. Looking between two of her best friends she smiled, perhaps everything was going to work out. Perhaps they’d all be ok. She placed her hands on her stomach then giggled. Both the male heroes turned to look at her.

“Adrien I think I know what’s wrong with me ... actually it’s not wrong it’s so so right.” She was smiling so widely at him, her eyes glowing under the lights of the tower. “I think I might be ...”

Before Marinette could finish delivering the news to her boyfriend an explosion went off at the very top of the Tower. Carapace leapt into action covering them all with his shield. 

“What the hell?” He announced as debris of the Eiffel Tower began to fall down on top of them. Chat grabbed hold of Ladybug and pulled her in close calling for his cataclysm. Touching the ground under where they were all standing it crumbled, dropping them through to the lower level. As they hit the metal they ran and jumped out the tower. 

Once their feet collided with the concrete floor, the top of the Tower collapsed. It began to lead towards the river Seine and the crowds that were standing there. Carapace jumped into action with his shield blocking the Tower from falling onto the scared civilians below.

“I don’t know how long I can hold this.” 

Ladybug and Chat began to move the crowd to a safe location.

“If only I could have a second cataclysm.” Chat growled. Within a millisecond his hand had lit up again with the black spots. “That’s new.” He shrugged to himself and made his way to the Tower which was leaning its full weight on Carapace’s shield. With one quick touch it had dissolved to ash. 

“So ... the kitty has new powers. Isn’t that so ... Adrien?” A blue figure landed in front of Chat and Carapace. 

“How do you know who I am?”

“I know how much you wanted Kagami out your life, hence my link in all of this.” Félix motioned his hand to the missing Eiffel Tower and the ash covering the floor. “But then to see you hanging around with her so much. Tut tut tut, Adrien. Stealing your cousins fiancée? I never knew you had it in you.” 

Félix spoke calm and collected, just like that of a James Bond villain. He stood tall and walked slowly over to where the heroes were standing. “I know you were after the rings, and I have a feeling you may have succeeded with one. But you still have two more to find cousin.”

“Felix? Dude! Is that your cousin?”

“Yes, Nino, correct you actually got it right this time. I remember you from that stupid video you sent Adrien, I can’t believe not one of you could tell the difference. Means it’ll be easier to take his place.” 

“Not everyone would believe you’re Adrien.” A female voice spoke up behind Felix drawing everyone’s attention. Chat’s stomach turned, he had a bad feeling, and as the God of bad luck he was pretty damn certain he was correct.

“Oh, and here comes the little girlfriend. You’re a feisty one. I can’t wait to have my way with you.” Félix closed his eyes and lifted into the air at the same time as Chat launched on his baton and kicked him square in the jaw.

“Now that wasn’t very friendly, was it cousin?” 

“You leave her alone.”

“Afraid of loosing another woman are we Agreste? How is your mother these days?” Chat strode up towards Felix only to be sent backwards by a lightning of rays leaving the dark-humans fingers.

“What are you?” Carapace squealed, “a Sith Lord?” 

Felix began to move his arms around revealing a growing electric sphere in between his hands Carapace jumped forward to try and block the impact to the area Felix was intending it to strike at, also known as Chat Noir.

Carapace set out his shield as the sphere left Felix’s hands. It broke through the shield sending both males flying miles backwards. As Felix began to prepare a second attack Ladybug threw her yo-yo and attached it to his arm. Yanking it hard the sphere flew up into the sky and began to make its way towards Cathédrale Notre-Dame. 

Running and swinging as fast as she could towards the monument she called out for her lucky charm. Instead of landing in her hands it appeared above the Cathedral itself. A large roll of aluminum foil unravelled to make a canopy. As the sphere proceeded on its way down the foil absorbed most of the electro waves and deflating the attack.

Ladybug met with Felix in front of Notre-Dame. Carapace was pulling himself out of the Cathedral rubble as Felix jumped at him. Deflecting his advance with a kick, Felix went flying backwards.

“Chat, where are you?” Ladybug was shouting. If Carapace was here, Chat must be close too. She grabbed hold of her yo-yo smashing through the foil  
Canopy and calling her Miraculous Ladybugs. Suddenly the Eiffel Tower was back lighting up in the distance.

Felix continued his attack on Carapace. Each hitting back aggressively from strikes taken by their opponent. As Felix was thrown backwards once more he spotted Ladybug facing away. It was time to take out the leader.

Felix stood up and wiped his mouth removing the blood streaming down his chin and started to make his way over to Ladybug, charging his powers in his hands.

Ladybug could sense the movement and turned instinctively stretching her hands out in front of her. Felix’s blue lightning was met with a stream of red ladybugs appearing out of Marinette’s hands. Using one of her hands she lifted up the lightning ball defusing it’s electromagnetic powers. With her second hand she fired squarely at Felix, knocking him backwards and ultimately unconscious.

Marinette dropped down from exhaustion and looked at her hands. The power had drained her but it had worked. Carapace stood exhausted and looked between Ladybug and Felix, Ladybug nodded for him to capture Felix as she realised her transformation knowing that Tikki would be too tired to continue.

As Carapace started walking toward an unconscious Felix, a car screeched through the roads and pulled up before them. A familiar women got out the car with her hood up and wearing all black clothing. She grabbed hold of Felix and placed him in the back of the car. Marinette noticed something. The familiar hair, the familiar glasses.

“Nathalie?” Marinette questioned. 

With a sneer on her face Nathalie picked up her phone and pressed a button. Before Marinette knew what was happening Notre-Dame came crashing down.

———————————————

Chat shook his head up and looked around him. He was in Montmartre, miles away from the battle and his lady. He quickly took to the skies and searched for any signs of conflict. 

As Chat finally reached the scene it was too late. Carapace was hovering over the bleeding body with tears running down his face.

It can’t be, Chat thought. He ran over to where his best friend was knelt and looked at the broken sight before him. Carapace had managed to move most of the rocks from around her freeing most of her body.

“This wasn’t the plan. She was meant to stay safe, I was meant to protect her.” Chat was turning wild, suddenly black spots were appearing around both his hands. It seemed he’d been able to call his cataclysm to both hands without saying the word, an extremely powerful one too.

“You need to calm down, dude. Let me take her to hospital and we’ll meet you there as Adrien, ok?” Chat sat down on both knees and nodded. He reached forward touching two rocks and releasing his cataclysm. 

Carefully he took the earrings out of Marinette’s ears. It was one thing being use to seeing Ladybug down and injured, but a whole different thing seeing Marinette. Ladybug belonged to Paris; Marinette belonged to him.

The imagine of the girl he loved lying lifeless on the floor was one he knew he’d never forget.


	16. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is like the ocean. It's deep and dark and bigger than all of us.   
> And pain is like a thief in the night... quiet, persistent, unfair... diminished by time and faith and love  
> \- Samantha Walker

Nino walked into the penthouse and collapsed onto his knees. The tears were coming thick and fast, and his heart was breaking. He'd just arrived back after taking Marinette to the hospital, they'd rushed her into surgery but it wasn't looking good.

Alya came out of her room to see Nino curled up on the floor. She ran over to him and engulfed him in her arms. Giving him time to settle, she rocked him gently to and fro.

"I'm here, Nino. I'm here." He grabbed hold of her top and cried more. He couldn't find his voice but knew he had to tell her. This was going to push her over the edge, he was meant to save her. He was meant to look after her.

"It's ... it's Marinette." Alya froze at Nino's words.

"What's Marinette?" He could feel her begin to shake.

"She's injured badly, she's dying Alya." Alya collapsed down onto her knees next to Nino and just stared at him. "Carapace ... Carapace and Chat Noir just couldn't get there quick enough. We - they couldn't save her." Alya was numb. No tears escaped she was just paralysed. Standing up with little control she walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine.

She didn't even think about finding a glass and put it straight to her mouth. Drinking to numb her thoughts to match the feeling in her body sounded like a good idea to her. Marinette was dying? That's what Nino said. Before the liquid touched her lips she stopped and placed it back down. She'd come too far to screw it all up now, Marinette needed her. She refused to spiral down the rabbit hole again.

"Is Adrien there?" Nino nodded wiping the tears under his glasses. "Sabine? Tom?" Nino nodded again. "Then they need us too. We need to be strong for them." She picked up her jacket and bag, and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Nino. "You going to come and help your best friend or not?"

———————————————

Tom had his hand on the back of the broken boy sitting next to him and Sabine went to speak to the doctor.

"I'm so sorry." Adrien repeated over and over again. He's knees were bouncing up and down and the tears kept falling. Plagg was sitting in his jacket pocket stroking him trying to give him some comfort. His hands went in his hair and he pulled it tight.

This can't be happening, he thought, I can't lose her. She's mine.

Sabine came over and sat down next to Tom with a sigh. She looked between Adrien and Tom to be met with Tom shaking his head. Adrien was not in a stable state. The doctor had given her a briefing on Marinette's condition and it could go either way.

"She's got a bleed in her brain, a punctured lung and a break in her spine, along with other breaks and bruising. They're not sure yet the severity. It'll all depend on what happens when she's out of theatre and they can monitor her on a machine."

Adrien stood up and walked over to the desk slamming his credit card on the counter.

"I don't care how much it costs you're going to get that girl in there the best God damn doctors you can find."

"Mr Agreste, please calm down. Your father has rang and all that has been sorted for Ms Dupain-Cheng. We're flying in the best doctors as we speak. Please trust us. She's in the safest place."

"Adrien." He turned to look who was calling his name when red hair filled his face. Alya was wrapped tightly around him, hugging on for dear life. Nino walked towards the pair and put his arms around too. "We're here, and we won't leave until you tell us to." Alya could feel Adrien shake under her arms.

"I can't live without her, Alya. I refuse to." Sabine stood up to take Adrien in her arms from Alya.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Sabine gently touched Adrien's chin and pulled his face to look at hers. "She's a fighter. You know she's too stubborn to die without it being her choice." Adrien nodded into the small ladies shoulder and she kissed him on the head. "She needs you to be strong. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to her ... you've always been her biggest supporter and protector, nows the time you do it more than ever. For your lady." Adrien nodded and felt a little strength reappear. He would do this for his lady, the love of his life, his world.

"Monsieur Agreste." A Doctor in green operation scrubs called him. Sabine gave Adrien a nod and he made his way over.

"She's in an extremely critical state but we've got her stable for the moment and comfortable. There's not a lot more we can do right now, we just need to monitor her injuries over the next couple of days before deciding whether to operate again. Monsieur Agreste, has your girlfriend visited the doctors recently?"

Wiping his eyes roughly with the heel of his hands, Adrien responded, "I'd noticed she was getting tired easily and losing a lot of weight so I begged her to go see the doctor. She had an appointment booked for tomorrow."

"I'm sure you both would have liked to hear this news together under different circumstances but due to the risk I need to let you know now, in case of any complications -"

"Just tell me, please."

"Marinette is around 10 weeks pregnant," the doctor continued talking but Adrien couldn't hear. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He stumbled backwards into the reception desk only to have Nino run over to him. He could see Nino's lips moving but nothing was making sense. Sabine joined the boys trying to calm down and comfort Adrien.

"Our priority is to keep Marinette alive and well, we unfortunately can't make any promises about the baby, with what she's been through it's most likely she will miscarry."

The anger inside Adrien was a roaring flame. He pulled himself out of Nino's grip and started walking towards the emergency staircase. Nino chased after him along with a very worried Tom.

"Adrien," Nino begged. "Please don't do this!"

"That bastard tried to kill her, Nino, he tried to kill all of us." They were hidden away in the exit stairwell giving them the freedom to speak.

"Kid, you know if you kill them it'll effect how I work. I can't keep you good if you decide to do something bad." Plagg looked terrified for Adrien. He could feel the anger radiating off Adrien's aura. He pulled the earrings out of his pocket.

"Tom, ask Sabine or Alya to put these in Mari's ears. Tikki needs to be by her side." The big man nodded at Adrien, fearful at what the young adult may be going to do.

"Adrien, I'm not going to stop you but please think of Marinette. Think of your future. You're better than a revenge kill." Adrien nodded before muttering his transformation words. With a quick nod he bounded up the stairs and out into Paris.

—————————————————

Felix had awoken to the worst pain he'd ever experienced. Every bone in his body felt broken and every muscle bruised. He placed one hand on this throbbing head and thought back to what happened. Ladybug was powerful, and if his theory was correct she'd only just accessed her new powers. She looked as shocked and surprised by it as he had. He remembered the pain of when her ladybugs had attacked him, striking his torso at such force it instantly took his breath away knocking him out cold.

"You're useless!" Nathalie had walked into the room and was looking at Felix. "Kagami's ring has gone, and if I hadn't have turned up when I did Ladybug would have most certainly killed you. You said you could handle this!"

"Oh back off! If you had done your job in the first place I wouldn't be in a live or die situation."

"My job!" Nathalie shouted out exasperated, "your mother guaranteed that Emilie would not come back! She said the rings would stop it from happening. She lied and deserves to be in that nut house."

"How can you say that? She was your best friend. If it wasn't for your jealousy over Gabriel and Emilie none of this would have happened. You do realise Adrien will not let this lie! We're both as good as dead."

"What has this got to do with Adrien?"

"You don't know do you?" Félix felt a smirk appear on his face. Finally he was one up on Nathalie. "Marinette's Ladybug meaning her beloved Cat-like boyfriend is -"

"Adrien." Nathalie collapsed in a chair. She hadn't meant for Adrien to get dragged into all this. She'd treat the boy like he was her own child; if it wasn't for Emilie reappearing she was certain that herself, Gabriel and Adrien could have been a happy family.

That was the reason why she was doing all this. She wanted Gabriel but knew as long as Emilie was around there was no chance of that happening. When Ladybug had managed to bring Emilie back Nathalie was shocked. She was certain there was no chance of that happening, the 'broken' Miraculous was almost a guarantee she'd be comatose forever. Ladybug, although young, was a lot more resourceful that she'd thought.

She thought it was unfair; she'd stood by the family for so long only to be turned away as soon as Emilie was back. She'd done everything for Gabriel, even going along with his crazy plans to get Ladybug and Chat's Miraculous'.

Adrien would have ended up being collateral damage. There's no way he wouldn't have fought to keep his mother safe; especially now she was back in his life.

"I can't believe you're doing this all for the love of my stuck up uncle." Félix tried to sit up, "is it really worth it? So many people have been hurt."

"There's nothing greater than love."

"You're a psycho! Here -" he took off his ring and threw it at Nathalie, "I'm done."

"You don't get to tell me when you're done. I've put too much into this for it to end now."

"Just face it! You've lost! Gabriel loves Aunt Emilie and he always will. If anything happens to Marinette I will never forgive myself!"

"You're wrong, he loves me!" She hissed back, spraying spit over Felix's face. "She just came back and messed it up. Ladybug and Chat Noir deserve everything coming to them. They took my life away." Nathalie stood up and walked over to Felix, he flinched back unsure what to do.

"Adrien and Marinette don't deserve any of this. They are heroes, they have literally put themselves on the line to protect people, they love each other ... it's true and wholesome. They deserve to be together more than you and Gabriel." Nathalie pulled her arm back and released it smacking Felix fully round his already bruised and battered face.

"You don't get it, do you? I offered you power and opportunity, are you seriously throwing it back into my face? This isn't a fairytale Felix, love doesn't conquer all."

Suddenly a voice struck from outside the doorway.

"You're wrong Nathalie. Love does conquer all. How do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir got my mother back?"

"Give it up Adrien, this is no time to try and be a hero. Shouldn't you be with your little lady in the hospital. We wouldn't want Ladybug to die now, would we?"

He looked at the two angry individuals in front of him. "How dare you both! My whole family trusted you, Marinette trusted you and now she's in intensive care and might not make it because of your own selfish desires."

Felix tried to get up. He needed Adrien to know how truly sorry he was about everything. He stood up shakily and made his way over to the worshipped hero, but before a word could slip out his mouth his back was slammed against the wall with an arm crushing his windpipe.

"How dare you hurt her! She means everything to me. She's pregnant Felix. My baby is dying because of you." Whilst Adrien's back was turned Nathalie tried to make her way out the room only to be stopped at the door by Kagami.

"Oh look, the Samurai has came to defend the one she loves. How sweet! Darling, how does it feel to not be loved back." Kagami was fired with rage and punched Nathalie square in the face.

"I heard everything you said. How dare you bring me into this mess?" She walked over to Adrien and placed her arms on his to encourage him to realise his hold on Felix. "Adrien, if I knew it was all black magic I swear I would of had nothing to do with this ... this scheme."

He released his hold slightly on Felix so he could breathe again. Letting out a few hoarse coughs Felix tried to talk.

"Adrien please I love Kagami it's just I've always been jealous of you. Your perfect in every way, I can't live up to that."

Adrien dropped Felix to the ground and Kagami dropped down level with him.

"You love me? Really?"

"Yes, Kagami. I'm just so sorry I haven't shown you what you truly mean to me. My love for power was too strong and I was too weak to resist." Felix's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "I am so so sorry."

Adrien looked round the room and noticed Nathalie was no longer there. He stormed towards the door only to be pulled away by the ringing of his phone. Pulling it out his pocket he read the name on the display. It's Sabine.

"I swear to God if either of you do anything to me or my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you. I expect both your resignations on my desk tomorrow morning." With one last look he spotted something on the floor. Reaching down he grabbed Felix's ring and walked out the door, answering the phone.

"Adrien, sweetie, we need you to come back now." There's a snuffle on the other side of the phone before a broken voice continued. "It's ... it's not good."


	17. Carapace x Alya: See the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember it's only in the black of night you see the stars.   
> —Whitey Durham

Sabine had just arrived back from calling Adrien and sat holding onto Alya's hand.

"You know, when she was younger she just wanted someone who she could call a best friend. She was always surrounded by friends but never had that one friend who'd be there consistently, that was until she met you. I don't know what's happening in your life at the moment sweetheart but I want you to know we're here for you. You can always count on us, like Marinette can always count on you. We love you, dear." Sabine wrapped her arms around the young frail girl as tears landed on her neck. Alya had promised to be strong for them, and for Adrien, yet here she was selfishly crying over herself.

"Thank you, Sabine. You all mean so much to me, I can't imagine what I'd do without Mari, or you in my life."

Alya was pulled away from her hug by a notification sound from her phone. She knew Adrien would be back shortly from wherever he went so decided to go outside for some fresh air. She could really do with a drink right now!

As she walked down the corridors she ended up crossing happy parents leaving the maternity wards. Balloons, flowers and teddies in the mother's hands as the beaming father carried out a tiny human wrapped up in a car seat. She stood and watched as the father gently placed a kiss to the mothers forehead and walked at a pace suitable for the fragile woman. Love gleaming from eye to eye as they marvelled at the new piece of their precious family jigsaw.

Alya could feel her eyes fill up, she couldn't believe her best friend was pregnant, what made it worse was the use of the word 'was'. The doctors had came to speak to Adrien and it shook him to the core, when she then approached with the others she couldn't help her heart breaking for her friend. No matter what had gone on with them over the past couple of months Adrien didn't deserve to lose two things he adored more than his own life.

Though, once he'd left she had made herself a vow that if it was to see Kagami she was going to kill him. She couldn't believe what she'd been reading in the gossip columns. Adrien had never seemed the sort, especially how he worshipped the ground Marinette walked on.

"Getting broody?" A voice came from behind her.

"Nino, that's really insensitive." Alya spun round and stared into Nino's dark eyes. "How dare you say that?"

"Sorry Alya, I sometimes use humour in bad situations. I can't control it, it's a bad flaw." Nino looked very uncomfortable, sometimes he just couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth and today was definitely one of those days.

"Whatever." She responded, continuing her journey outside the hospital. She found a bench and sat down letting out a big sigh. Nino took a chance and sat beside her.

"I can't believe Mari is pregnant. Adrien's going to be devastated, he'll blame himself for this." He placed his head into his hands.

"You think he'd hate to be a father that much? If that's how he felt he shouldn't have knocked her up. He should of wore protection." Nino looked at Alya confused and then realised.

"Not devastated about her being pregnant, about her loosing the baby. He couldn't wait to be a dad and start a family with Mari."

"Oh, it really seems like he adores her," she said sarcastically, "is that why he's been meeting up with his ex?"

"Alya, you don't know what's been happening and they can't explain it properly to you, but trust me when I say Marinette knew everything that Adrien was doing. It was kind of her idea. No matter what happened in the day though, they have spent every single night together. They can't go a day without some sort of connection. He adores her. I don't know how either of them will pull through this."

"I just hope for all our sakes Mari does. Nino this shouldn't happen to someone like Mari. She's so happy and sweet, and kind and helpful ..." Alya was stopped by Nino's hand folding over hers. She looked at it before looking into the sweet eyes of the guy who's been supporting her and protecting her for the past few months. He had became her rock.

"Now Alya, tell me the real reason why you're out here. I heard your phone and then saw your face. Hand it to me!" Nino could be demanding, and she loved that part of him. For someone who always seemed so placid, he had hidden sides that only his friends knew about.

Slowly Alya took the phone from her pocket and handed it over to Nino. She looked away as he unlocked it.

**[MrBug666]  
You were given enough warnings Alya, so now it's time to pay. I hope Marinette enjoys her stay in the hospital because if she doesn't die I have a very special surprise for her.**

"Well at least you're in the clear." Nino handed the phone to Alya so she could read the message.

"I wish I knew who this was." Alya sighed locking her phone screen.

Nino leaned back and examined Alya. Where was the feisty girl he used to call his girlfriend? He thought it was about time to try and bring her back.

"Come with me." Nino said, grabbing Alya's hand.

"Where you taking me?"

"To sort this out once and for all. Trust me Alya, I'm going to help you breathe again." They made their way to Nino's car. There was only one person he needed to see at this moment in time to bring some stars back into her dark sky.


	18. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna believe in it all again. Music and art, faith and love. I wanna believe that I've made the right choices and I'm on the right path. And there's still time to fix the mistakes I've made. I guess I want hope.  
> — Peyton Sawyer

Chat Noir landed on the roof just as the sun was settling over the Paris skyline. He really was blessed to live in such a beautiful city, though he couldn't help but feel the monochromatic edge it would take on without the palette of colour Marinette brought to his life.

As he dropped his transformation he could hear the merry chatter of the outdoor bars and restaurants around the area; the pathetic fallacy of the background noise drove Adrien deeper into a depressive state. He sat with his back to the wall and cried.

"Hey Kid," Plagg made his way onto Adrien's shoulder trying to calm his wielder as much as he could. "I know this won't help a lot at the moment, but just so you know I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." He snuggled into Adrien's neck and cupped his little stubby arms around Adrien's cheek.

"Thanks Plagg." Adrien sniffed and lay his head back against the cold brick, slightly banging it a few times before letting it settle. "What can I do? There must be something. In a spell book or combining the Miraculous'?"

"Wow, wow, wow! Don't turn all Hawk Moth on me kid! No combining yours and Ladybugs miraculous', it doesn't come without a price."

"I'd give my own life so she could have hers. Honestly, I can't live without her. I have no desire to."

"And you think she ... wouldn't ... say ... the," Plagg's words got more spaced out as he was talking. "I've got an idea. I need to go to Tikki."

Before Adrien could question his kwami any further Plagg had disappeared through the door, and Adrien guessed to Marinette's room. He stood up and tried to sort himself out. Making his way to the stairwell door he opened it and stepped in, letting it fall behind him closing out the cheery noises of the crowds below.

As the thunder of the concrete stairs echo'd through his head, each step added a little more to the pain already seated there. He stepped out onto the correct floor and straight into Luka.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked not having the patience for any small talk.

"Managed to break away from your other girlfriend for a little while to come and see your ex. How sweet!"

"I haven't got time for this Luka." Adrien went to walk around him to find Tom and Sabine when Luka's hand collided with Adrien's shoulder pushing him a couple of steps back. Adrien was having issues keeping calm, was everyone out to test the powers of the God of destruction this evening?

"I'm not getting into this here. Just please let me past."

"Why? Do you need to raise your profile? Is your modelling career bombing now you're no longer all over the tabloids with Marinette. Can you believe those unknown heroes have knocked you two off the top spot. You must be devastated? Pretty boy Agreste, no longer Paris' sweetheart, beaten by a Cat." Luka started to laugh spreading the distinct smell of alcohol to Adrien's nose.

"Luka, I think you need to go and grab a coffee and then we can talk about this. Neither of us are in the right frame of mind at the moment and I need to go and see Mari." Adrien tried again to walk past the inebriated Luka to no such luck. This time Luka grabbed him. He'd obviously overestimated his own strength and underestimated Adrien's. Quickly and effortlessly Adrien grabbed Luka's wrist and locked it behind his back.

"Luka, go home and sleep this off. I promise you can see Mari tomorrow and we will discuss this, but now you need to go."

"Are you threatening me, Agreste?"

"If that's what it's going to take, then yes."

Luka shook out of Adrien's grasp, rubbing his shoulder as he backed away.

"I don't know what's happened Luka but you've changed. We're all here to help you if you need it. Marinette adores you and would never regret it if something happened to you." Luka scoffed at Adrien's speech.

"Oh I get it. You want to be a hero so she'll come back to you. Nice try Agreste." Luka turned whilst wagging his finger at Adrien only to tumble into a trolley and take out six boxes of plastic gloves. Wincing, Adrien turned towards the Urgent Care Centre and back to Sabine and Tom.

"Hey." Sabine ran over to Adrien and engulfed him in a motherly hug. As she released, Tom gave him a smack on his shoulder before exposing their urgent call to the supermodel.

"We can go and sit with her, this ... may be our last chance to see her." Tom's tears ran down his cheeks to create small puddles on the cold sanitised floor.

Adrien looked towards her room and absently nodded. He had no idea how he was going to do this. Grabbing hold of Sabine's hand he slowly made his way to the private door leading to Marinette's room. Taking a deep breath he opened it, the sound of machines beeping gave him hope. At this moment his lover was still alive.

He led the way in and to the calm sleeping body of a broken girl. She was bandaged up and paler than usual, but it was still the girl he'd fall in love with a million times if that's what the world wanted him to do. He made his way to the side of her bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her lips and finally on his unborn child.

All his journey back he was thinking of a way he could say goodbye to the tiny miracle he'd never met, the tiny speck that until two hours ago he never even knew existed yet had already found a place in his heart. Placing one of his large hands on her stomach he closed his eyes and thought about what could have been. As much as he would've loved to have his child, it would mean nothing without him having its mother by his side.

He thought back to when his own mother had disappeared and it was in the moment he knew what his father felt. For the first time in his life he shared an emotion with his father. Suddenly a cold l memory surfaced of him needing his father to no availability. No love and support just cold and overprotective. He couldn't let this happen - he needed to snap out of his slump.

Tikki and Plagg appeared from around one of the machines and looked over at Adrien then to Marinette's parents. They were huddled onto each other, comforting each other through this hard time. Of course, Plagg had lost Chat Noir's before, they were always in the midst of danger, but it was rare for Tikki to ever lose a bug in battle. They were lucky, they were the survivors.

"We need to talk to you all ..." Tikki's flooded eyes looked into those of the humans around her. Sabine and Tom were stood clutching each other, emotionally ruined from watching their daughters love of her life acting so tenderly.

The door opened and a doctor named Shén jī entered the room. Nobody knew where this doctor had appeared from but apparently she was the best experienced to handle Marinette's condition. She looked similar to Sabine, though a few inches taller. There was an air of something about her, something magical.

She closed the door and drew the curtains to block out anyone from seeing in.

"Plagg, Tikki please come out."

The two kwami's flew to Marinette's tummy and settled as though protecting its contents.

"I am Master Shén jī and have travelled from the Guardian temple to help." Tom and Sabine couldn't help but gawk at the lady in front of them. It's one thing knowing about the Miraculous and another thing having a random 'Master' come to look after their daughter. Adrien stood up and bowed in greeting to the Master in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Chat Noir, I've heard a lot about you from Ladybug." Adrien looked her in the face. Another person saying his beloveds name was another reason for him to release his next bout of tears. They cascaded silently.

"Tikki? What are we dealing with here?" Shén jī asked.

"She's on life support. Crushed ribs, punctured lungs, many broken and fractured bones and ..." she gave a quick supportive look to Adrien, "about ten weeks pregnant."

"I see."

"I see ... is that all you can say? I see! She's dying here!" Adrien felt like a magic eight ball of moods, another moment of unclarity would most certainly send him on a one way trip to the psychiatric ward. Shén jī raised her eyebrows to Adrien before turning back to Tikki.

"Have you spoke to them about the soul Kwagatama?"

"Not yet Master."

With a sigh Shén jī prepared to discuss an option with Marinette's parents and Adrien.

"When Ladybug was fourteen Tikki gave her a Kwagatama as a present. Kwagatama's can be used for a one time personal gain, but like every type of magic it'll come with a cost. Having a baby inside her gives her an additional soul which can be used to help her heal, and considering the baby is the result of two strong Miraculous holders it should completely heal Ladybug back to fighting form."

The doctor stood closer to Marinette and closed her eyes. Using her hands she scanned over Marinette's body. "I'm sorry Chat Noir but there is zero possibility that the baby will survive this trauma, and if we don't act quickly I'm afraid Ladybug won't either."

"I can't lose her." Adrien stated.

"Can anything be done?" Tom asked, holding his fragile wife in his arms.

"I can perform a ritual with all the other kwami's, transferring the baby into a new kwami. The kwami will be a mix of Tikki and Plagg. A balanced version of destruction and creation."

"You can look after it sugar cube." Plagg poked the red kwami in the belly.

"This new kwami will be able to heal Ladybug using the Kwagatama. It'll be the only thing powerful enough to bring Ladybug back with no consequences to her health."

"The power of love." Adrien spoke with a matter of fact.

"Yes."

"So our baby will be - a what? A baby kwami?" Adrien was puzzled by everything that had just been explained to him. It made as much sense as being able to destroy things with only a magic word and a single touch.

"Yes. I must warn you, new kwami's can be very mischievous. It'll be up to Tikki and Plagg to look after it and train it in the ways of the Miraculous. It's transformation home with be within the Kwagatama."

"So technically we'll still have a grandchild?" Sabine asked.

"In a way; yes. More a grand kwami." Answered Shén jī.

"Will it cause her any issues for the future?" Adrien asked. He knew she'd be devastated if she couldn't have a family.

"It shouldn't do." Was the reply.

"Is there anything else to know?" Tom queried.

"There is one more important piece of information. As we will be using the combined love of the Miraculous, she will lose all memories of the time she loved you, Chat Noir. Well when she loved you completely. Can you remember when she fell in love with both your sides?" Adrien shook his head. They'd never spoken about it.

"I do." Tikki spoke softly and quietly. "She's always love you as Chat but can you remember the night you had the video game competition?"

Adrien smiled to himself, "She still hasn't managed to get me in a dress yet."

"I'm not going to ask." Came Tom's voice.

"Well that night you took her to your fathers fabric room. That was the night she saw you in a different light. Her heart fit both you and Chat in, then it only took a day to fall in love enough to link you to your superhero identity."

"Thats when she'd figured out she was my Princess" a warm smile spread across his lips of the memory.

"Son," Tom walked over and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder, "I have no doubt you can win her heart again. She loves you, the two of you are meant to be."

"He's right you know, she loved Chat before you two met as Marinette and Adrien." Plagg came to sit on Adrien's other shoulder.

"And we'll be here to support you as much as we can." Sabine came over and wrapped her arms around Adrien's waist. He looked at the love from the people around him and then down at his one true loves body.

"What do you need?"

Shén jī nodded to Adrien indicating he'd made the right choice.

"I need the Miracle box and all the Miraculous'."

"How long have we got?" Adrien queried.

"Twenty four hours max."

Adrien bent down and kissed Marinette softly on the lips before moving them to her ear.

"First I'm going to save you and then I will make you love all of me again."


	19. Carapace x Alya: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. But when you're young one hour can change everything.  
> \- Lucas Scott

Nino and Alya pulled up in front of a beautiful house on the outskirts of Paris. Making their way up the driveway the door in front of them opened and a little robot came flying out. 

"Markov?" Alya asked.

"The one and only Ms Césaire, how have you been?" Alya looked over at Nino and nodded her head. She kept her eyes on him as she replied.

"I'm doing good thank you Markov. I'm guessing we're here to see Max?" Alya directed her question to Nino. He had just opened his mouth to answer when his phone began to ring.

"Sorry. It's Adrien, I need to get it." Nino pressed the green circle to begin his call. "Hey man, you ok?" 

"We think we've found a way to save Marinette, I need Wayzz back though."

"No worries, we're just at Max's house." Alya was looking intently at Nino, he saw the desperate plea in her face. He mouthed to her that Marinette was ok. 

"I'll come over in costume and grab it off you. I'll be about five minutes is that ok?" Adrien responded on the other end.

"See you shortly." He ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. 

"Hey guys, come in." Max appeared in the doorway and motioned for Alya and Nino to come inside. "I've invited Kim along too. I hope that's ok?" Both Alya and Nino nodded. Kim was an asset to have on their side. He had been injured in college stopping him from following his dreams of becoming a professional athlete. However, he'd found a new love, being a private detective. As soon as Max had approached him he jumped on board, it was one thing being able to help anyone but being able to help his friends was so much more. 

"Alya, carry on in with Max. I've just got to grab something out my car." Alya looked between the door and Nino, and back again. He placed one hand on the back of her head and gave her hair a quick stroke. "You'll be safe. I promise." Alya was nervous but trusted Nino, making her way into the house with Markov at her side. 

Max greeted her at the door and led her to an office in the middle of the house. There were 5 computer screens, 3 keyboards, and hundreds of different technologies she'd never seen before. Kim was sitting in the corner looking at his phone. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Hey Alya." He walked over to give her a hug. She crumbled in his arms and began to sob. "Hey now, we're going to catch this asshole and put him where he belongs. You're safe now, we promise nothing will happen to you." Alya was grateful to have such amazing friends, she just wished she could feel as safe as they kept saying she was.

Nino walked around the side of the house into the shadows of Max's garden. He looked around and could see the glow of luminescent green eyes making their way towards him. Where most people would run away terrified Nino was comforted by the strangers approach. As soon as Chat Noir got near enough he wrapped his hands around Nino and let more tears flow.

"Hey dude, come on. You said there's a chance you can save her. This is amazing news." Chat let go of Nino and began to shake his head. 

"Our baby is dying, it's a matter of hours. There's a specialist master who's arrived from the guardians temple to try and help us. It seems she can use the babies soul to create a new kwami. A mix of Tikki and Plagg."

"Another Plagg? Just what the world needs." Adrien let out a chocked up laugh before continuing with his story.

"They think they can use this new kwami to heal Marinette as it will use our love inside of it to power up."

"Woah that's amazing Adrien. So technically they'll both be saved?" Adrien nods in agreement before giving Nino the news that breaks him every time he thinks about it.

"Yes, but Mari won't remember anything from when she fell in love with me. The love we have will be taken away from her. She won't love me anymore, it'll all be gone, no true memories of us together. She'll believe she did things alone." Adrien backed against a wall for support and sighed.

"Then you make her love you again. Look man, the way you two are together you're just meant to be. With or without the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir fated two halves of one whole thing, you two just work. I know you'll do whatever you need to, and we'll be here to support you all the way. Please, just trust yourself Chat. You've come so far ... both of you."

"What if ... what if ..." Chat's voice went small and he began to show just how vulnerable he actually was. "What if she finds someone better?" 

"If I was dressed as Carapace right now I'd knock some sense into you!"

"Luka's been hanging around a lot since it's been rumoured about our split. I know Tom and Sabine aren't fond, but he's charismatic and charming. I can't see how she wouldn't fall for him."

"Ok I've had enough." Nino walks over to Adrien and punches him hard in the shoulder. It makes no effect on Chat but Nino felt like every bone in his hand had broken. "Your her friggin' superhero partner. You save her life, you bring her joy, you just give to her constantly. If you really believe she'd choose a drunk like Luka over you then you deserve to lose her."

Chat's head snapped up and glared into his friends eyes. Finally Nino saw some fight shine through. Chat pushed away from the wall. 

"Your right! I'm not going down without a fight."

Chat held his fist out to Nino who naturally greeted it with its own. 

"Just try not to be too much of a jackass this time." Chat gave his friend a smile and took the bracelet from Nino's wrist.

"Before you go," Nino called back, "is there anyway I can have Wayzz back after you've finished with him? I've kind of grown attached to the little kwami."

"Yes of course." Chat saluted and bounded away into the night ready to save his lady.

Once Chat Noir was clear from view Nino made his way back to Max's house and rang the bell. Knowing who it was, Markov opened the high security door and led Nino down to where the others were working.

On the office walls the monitors had already opened 'The Ladyblog' and Max was experimenting with algorithms to try and find the destination of where the messages were coming from.

"No way!" Max explained. 

"What?" Kim asked.

"The IP of the computer used for the messages is linked to 'Agreste'."

"Which one?" Nino questioned. The three others just stared at him until he reached the same conclusion. "Oh, the company?" 

"Who would do such a thing there?" Alya spoke up, "they all love Mari."

"When did it begin Alya?" Kim questioned pulling out a notepad.

"Just after Marinette and Adrien did that Christmas photoshoot." 

"Oh yes! I know which. My girl always questions why I'm not more affectionate, like Adrien. Honestly, the dude gives all us men a bad name." Kim had always complained about Adrien's treatment of Marinette. He was the perfect gentleman and fully devoted to her. Their relationship was one to be jealous of. 

"Well about a week after MrBug started to post. Then the end of January was the first time I was threatened." Alya responded amazingly calm thought Nino. She was such a strong girl, it was good to see some of this returning.

"All of the messages have been placed from a computer within the Agreste main building. Alya and Nino, I suggest you stay here with me and Markov or at the Penthouse. I'll add additional security systems to what is already there, but it's pretty secure as it is." Max rubbed his eyes before tapping away on his computer keyboard again.

"Marinette's in hospital so we don't need to worry about that at the moment." Alya answered quietly. 

"Why? Is she ok? Where's Adrien? Has someone told him?" Kim stood up grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Adrien's been there the whole time. There's a 50% chance of survival. We're all trying to be positive." Nino tried to explain the situation without letting out the fact that she's pregnant and the baby is about to be turned into a magical entity. Oh and they'll be taking away her love for Adrien as a way to revive her. 

"The guy must be devastated." Nino nodded at Max's accurate judgement.

"When I just spoke to Adrien he said there's a chance if she does come around, not all of her memories will follow." 

The room went silent thinking about their friends. The two had it all; love, fame and fortune. They were adored by friends and family, but more by each other. If they couldn't make it what hope would others have. After a few minutes of silence Kim spoke up. 

"Right, lets get a plan together it's time to stop this bastard once and for all."


	20. Make a Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle is gonna come from, the next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that it's right around the corner, and you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it, to the certainty of it, you just might get the thing you're wishing for. 
> 
> The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So, make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now, believe in it with all your heart...  
> \- Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davies, Hayley James-Scott, Nathan Scott

Adrien sat on his bed holding onto the Miracle box, slowly tracing his finger over the smooth oval shape.

"You ok, kid?" Plagg was worried about his chosen and he couldn't help but feel he was to blame. The bad luck of the black cat. He settled down on the egg shaped miracle box and looked at Adrien's face.

"Do you think I can do it, Plagg?" Plagg knew exactly what Adrien was talking about, this was the constant reassurance he needed. He needed to know everyone was going to be there to support him. To help his lady love him again. "Am I good enough?"

"I spoke with Tikki and we're going to do whatever we can to make sure she doesn't forgot what she had with you. Neither of us are bound by any of the rules since you two started an intimate relationship. Everyone is here to support you." Adrien nodded. 

He picked up a picture of him and Marinette. It was taken at their first proper gala together as a couple. She looked gorgeous and he was so happy. In the picture she's pulling a funny face as he kissed her cheek. She really was a ray of sunshine in his dark and miserable life.

"You know -" Plagg continued, "she's going to see magazines of the two of you, pictures and messages on her phone and her friends stories. She may not remember, herself, how much she loved you, but she's smart enough to know there was something there."

"You're right ... I know you're right. I'm just so scared Plagg. So, so scared." Plagg flew over to Adrien offering him some comfort.

"She's going to be fine, kid. This is going to work. You're going to save her life to the greatest extent, and all because you love her and she loves you. Can you remember when you were both young teens and Dark Cupid was shooting everyone up on Valentines Day?" 

Adrien released a small laugh, "Yeah. We've never stopped teasing Kim about it."

"Remember how she managed to take you out from under the akuma's spell?" Plagg asked.

"True loves kiss."

"And how did you bring your mother back?" 

"True loves kiss." 

"You see ... true love! True love and the power of love will always win." When he needed to be Plagg was always a source of comfort to Adrien.

"Yin and yang, two parts of one soul."

"Exactly, kid. Now get that box, transform and get us to the hospital to save your future wife."

Adrien smiled his lopsided grin at his black kwami, sometimes Plagg could be a sweet companion. 

"Plagg, claws out." Climbing out the window he made his way through the dark curtains of night towards his lady.

—————————————————

Once Nathalie understood the circumstances of what happened at Notre-Dame, she knew exactly what Adrien's next move would be. To use the Miraculous and help Marinette, or should she say Ladybug.

She should have known who they were really. The two of them were too pure to be normal. Always looking for the best in people and wanting what's right for others, they basically were heroes with or without their masks. Plus they'd never shown enough negative emotion to get akumatized. 

As if on cue Nathalie looked up to see a dark figure land on the top of the hospital. She was sure he'd have the Miracle box, giving her access to the butterfly miraculous. Once she had hold of it she would cause disaster and chaos throughout Paris again. She wouldn't be weak like Gabriel was. She'd give Ladybug and Chat Noir exactly what they deserved. 

Walking into the hospital she placed her hood over her head and went directly to where she knew Marientte was. Her determination meaning she was not going to be leaving empty handed.

—————————————————

Making his way out the fire exit door, he tucked the Miracle box into his coat. The halls were now silent apart from the synchronised bleeping of the heart machines. Families were asleep on chairs inside and outside of hospital rooms, showing clear exhaustion from the time they'd spent with their loved ones who were seated on the edge of life. Guilt ran through his spine, he was about to bring back the most important person in this world. Not many others can say they have that choice, this was the reality he needed.

He mentally kicked himself for being so selfish. He had the opportunity to bring someone back. Yes he'd have to make her love him again but would that matter as long as her love, laugh and smile could grace the Earth once more. Her incredible loyalty, her determination and fierceness, her creation and imagination, her kindness and beauty. Life would be great again, his life would definitely be great again because he had the chance for Marinette to be a part of it. 

Suddenly a serge of confidence raced through hm. He was going to do something not everyone got the chance to do. He wasn't going to say goodbye today and he'd make sure he protected her for the rest of his life. 

Finally he made it to Marinette's room and knocked on the door. 

"It's Adrien." His voice was strong and determined. 

The door opened and Sabine pulled him in, shutting the door behind him and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"You ready?" She asked him delicately as they walked arm in arm to Marinette's bed. Tom was in deep conversation with Shén jī next to Marinette's still form.

"Has anything changed?" He asked back.

"Nothing, she's still exactly as you left her." Tom explained as Adrien handed over the Miracle box to Shén jī. She began to place the different miraculous on her body freeing the kwami's out of their homes. Each one looked at Marinette and expressed such sorrow of the situation she was in. 

"We're missing Wayzz." Shén jī said, as she greeted each of the kwami's. Adrien remembered he had it in his pocket; taking it out and handing it over to the Master she placed the bracelet on freeing the turtle kwami. 

"I'm so sorry Chat Noir." Wayzz came straight to Adrien and bowed his head.

"This is going to work, Wayzz. Don't feel guilty, we all did what we could. Nows the time we need to pull together." Adrien stroked the little kwami on the head in sincere love.

"Now, when Marinette wakes up she might be confused as to why you're here Chat, so I suggest you be prepared. I'm not sure where in your relationship the love will be taken from, Tikki was our best guess." Shén jī explained. Adrien nodded and found a supportive hand meet his shoulder. 

"We're all here, Adrien. We've got your back." For a big man, Tom was the gentle supportive hand Adrien needed.

With one last kiss to Marinette's lips he gave his ok for the ritual to begin. The kwami's joined hands and circled around Marinette's stomach. They began to sing and chant musically, each closing their eyes and concentrating on the words they needed to speak. Shén jī placed her hands on Marinette's stomach and joined in the musical words of the kwami's.

A magical pink glow began to swirl in the middle of the kwami circle making its way into the sky. Within the swirl Adrien could make out little ladybugs and tiny black cats. When the creatures reached the ceiling they began to float down into the middle of the swirl. They built piece on piece forming a new body. This continued for a few minutes before the pink swirling stopped, revealing the tiny black and red kwami in the middle of Marinette's stomach. 

The kwami looked to be fast asleep laying against its mothers tummy. The new kwami had a red head with tiny cat ears, a black body with ladybug wings and black spots finishing with a black tail. Slowly it opened its eyes and looked around, as their eyes hit Adrien's he jumped back in surprise. This new little miracle had one sapphire blue eye and one electric green eye. The kwami sat up and looked him over. Plagg and Tikki made their way into the middle to help the new entity fly towards Adrien, placing it gently in his palms.

"Don't worry daddy, we're going to save mummy together." The soft, sweet voice spoke to Adrien and then hugged onto his thumb. Adrien lifted his hand and placed a kiss on the new kwami's head. 

"We'll need to give you a name." Adrien said through his tears. 

"Mummy always mentioned Hugo. Can I please be called Hugo?" 

"Of course. I'm so glad you're here." He gave the kwami one last stroke on his head before being interrupted by Shén jī.

"Chat, we need to continue to save Ladybug. Are you ready?" Adrien nodded and placed his new baby into the doctors hands. She had placed the Kwagatama over Marinette's heart. All Hugo needed to do was transfer into it to active it's healing power. Then they had nothing else to do, but wait.

Placing Hugo down gently, he stroked the Kwagatama before placing both stubby hands on it. Again a flash of pink light surrounded the room and the Kwagatama. The steady beat on the heart machine began to grow more powerful and Marientte was glowing; literally glowing pink.

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it." Sabine was gripping onto Adrien and Tom's hands, willing her daughter to push through all this. She knew Marinette was strong, she knew her daughter could come back to them all. 

The pink glow ceased and Hugo came flopping out the Kwagatama. Adrien picked him up and stroked his head. 

"Good work little man." Speaking calmly to the exhausted kwami. Shén jī was putting the Miraculous' away in the egg when Adrien stopped her. 

"Wayzz needs to go back to his owner." She handed him the bracelet and picked up the fox and butterfly miraculous'.

"I need to just do a couple more things to make sure the doctors aren't too suspicious from this miraculous recovery." She walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Adrien placed Hugo in his pocket and asked Plagg to keep him safe. 

"Wouldn't Hugo be better with me?" Tikki asked.

"It'll be better for Marinette if we don't place this new kwami in front of her as soon as she wakes up. Plus poor Hugo needs sleep, he's just worked his little booty off to save our Princess."

Tikki sighed and decided to not argue anymore, after all Adrien was right. 

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked to no one in particular. 

"We wait for Mari to wake. Our own Sleeping Beauty." Sabine stroked the hair on her daughters Snow White face.

Sleeping beauty? Adrien thought, that was it.

"Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Adrien remembered back to when they'd awoken his mother with none other than true loves kiss. The power of love was always so strong!

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Marinette unsure about how things would work out, but he knew that he needed to try. He lent forward his lips parting whilst his heart was beating out of his chest. His breath hitched in his throat as he closed the last few inches doing the only other thing he could think of to bring his lady back ... true loves kiss.


	21. Purpose of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, you look at your life, and it has purpose and someone that makes you feel very special and friends. And all the time and pain that it took to get there, it just doesn't matter anymore.  
> \- Peyton Sawyer

Emilie took a couple of painkillers before informing Gabriel she was going to bed. She'd never had a headache this severe before; she hoped a good sleep would dull its pain for tomorrow. She'd need to be ready to support Adrien. She needed to make sure she was there for him.

"Wake me up if you get a call off, Adrien."

"Of course, honey." Gabriel walked over to his beautiful blonde wife and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I hope you feel better soon." Gabriel returned to his seat picking up his whisky tumbler and draining whatever was left into his mouth.

They'd paid for the best medical help they could get for Marinette. She meant too much to their family, and not just for her creativity at work but for her happiness, joy and love she'd brought into the household ever since Adrien had met her. Both the senior Agreste's saw her as a daughter and treated her like one too.

Emilie made her way into the master suite, setting her glass of water on the bedside table and climbing under her bedsheets. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain, only for it to grow more intense. She tried to open her eyes but had lost the freedom to do so. Behind her eyelids a flicker of light began to play - a film very similar to those of the older projector screens.

Memories started to file back into her head. Nathalie arriving with the Miraculous, the broken Peacock Miraculous, Gabriel, Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir saving her, Marinette and Adrien saving her. Her eyes finally burst open and she sat up breathing heavy, sweat pouring down her face. Was it true? It felt so real? She was pulled out her thoughts when suddenly the door bell rang. She made her way downstairs to her husbands side.

—————————————————

Gabriel went to get another whisky. He felt uneasy but he couldn't link it to a suitable reason why? He looked at his phone for the billionth time in the last minute. He couldn't stand not being there to help, though there was little they could do at the moment and Adrien had been consistently informing them throughout the day.

He downed his next glass of whisky and felt some relief from the burning sensation that hit the back of his throat. He was about to poor his next glass when the doorbell rang.

———————————————————

Nathalie was waiting outside Marinette's medicial room. The photographers outside were starting to build as the news was released about Marinette. It wouldn't be long until the Gorilla was standing guard outside the door so she needed to act now.

She was sitting on the waiting chairs with dark glasses and a red wig on. Hopefully the disguise would be enough to trick anyone going in or out of Marinette's room; though at the moment her main worry was Adrien catching her. She was quite sure it wouldn't go down well.

A Chinese looking woman came out of Marinette's room and Nathalie noticed the fox tail necklace and butterfly brooch. She then knew exactly what she needed to do.

————————————————

Adrien stroked his hand through his ladies hair and smiled. The cuts over her body had already began to heal. All he needed to do now was to try and wake her up. He slowly lent forward and gently placed a kiss on her soft pink lips. His eyes slid closed as his lips remained locked onto hers. Removing his lips and moving backwards he slowly opened his eyes.

A small smile appeared on Marinette's face. Her eyes still weren't opening but it was clear the kiss had done something.

"I'm not opening my eyes until you do that again, my Prince."

His heart leapt out his chest. She knew it was him. She had remembered he was her Prince. He felt like all his Christmas' had come at once. He could do this, he actually could do this. He bent down and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Hummmm... thank you Adrien." She muttered as she began to open her eyes.

She'd expected to find the model she was crushing on sitting next to her. Instead she was shocked to see her parents in the room with Adrien. She looked between them before a red glow spread across her face. Had she actually just asked him to kiss her in front of her parents, this was awkward. She looked around again, where was she? A hospital?

"Maman, Papa, this is my friend Adrien." Adrien tried to hold in his tears, she was back, she remembered him and she was talking. Dammit, she'd even asked him for a kiss.

"We've met remember," Sabine held onto her daughters hand tears rolling gently down her cheeks, "when you came to get the croissant for your university challenge."

"We've had time to catch up since you've been in hospital. Such a gentleman." Tom placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder as he beamed at Marinette. Her face went redder. Were her parents trying to set her up? Not that she'd mind being with Adrien, but this was slightly strange.

"I'll leave you to speak to your parents for a bit. It's great to see you awake, Princess." He placed one more kiss on her cheek before he left the room, heaving her with one more look. Marinette smiled and placed her hand on her cheek as her eyes followed Adrien out of her hospital room.

"He can be really sweet sometimes," she said to herself.

"He most certainly can." Her Maman replied, smiling as Adrien left the room.

"Now can you please tell me what I'm doing in hospital?" Marinette wanted answers.

—————————————————

Felix and Kagami we're rushing around the house packing as much as they could into boxes and suitcases.

"Have you booked the tickets?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, and I've spoken to Uncle too. We'll be back in England by tomorrow afternoon. He's got us both positions within the finance department. Adrien shouldn't know we're still working for the company."

"Good."

For two incredibly stubborn people both of them felt that no apology would be enough for what they had done to Adrien and Marinette. They also knew they were using Adrien's good side to their advantage to remain in the company. When Gabriel would tell him, they knew being family would be the weakness in Adrien. He was too pure and too innocent to not help them out. That was as long as Marinette made it out of this mess alive. If not, Felix was quite sure Adrien wouldn't be too forgiving in his revenge.

As they were putting in their last remaining items, there was a knock on the door.

—————————————————

Adrien went for a walk around the hospital just to gather some control on his feelings. The plan was to allow her Maman and Papa to explain about the memory loss, and that they now knew she was also Ladybug. He didn't want to seem too pushy, he wanted to give her space to make up her own mind.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw Nino's name appear on the screen. The tears he'd been holding in released. He was beginning to think he'd used his lifetimes tear quota in the matter of two days. Pressing the green circle he placed his phone to his ear.

"Hey man."

"Hey dude, any news?" He could tell Nino was nervous.

"She's awake and she asked me for a kiss so I'm thinking you were right - I do have a chance."

"Of course I'm right. Nino knows all remember." Adrien let out a chuckle for the first time in days. He was so grateful of his friends.

"I'll never doubt you again."

"Just remember that as I tell you this next piece of information." Adrien's blood ran cold. This wasn't going to be good. "There's threats to Marinette's life which have been arriving to Alya via the Ladyblog. Alya's been trying to keep the messenger at bay but now they've had enough and they want Marinette." Adrien gasped into the phone. "Adrien it gets worse. Max has traced the messages to an IP address in the main 'Agreste' building."

"Shit!"

"Exactly. Kim and Max are starting to work on it but we need to keep Mari safe."

"I'll get bodyguards around her house and the bakery, can you ask Max if he can fit the same security systems as we have. I'll pay for the best, I don't care how much it costs. All I know is nothings going to happen to her ever again." He ended the call and slid his phone in his pocket.

"Will this ever end?" He asked Plagg. The little kwami shrugged and went back to cuddling up to Hugo. Looking at the tiny new kwami calmed Adrien down somewhat. He wondered if Hugo be sweet and caring like Ladybug or impulsive and possessive like Chat Noir.

As Adrien made his way back to Marinette's room he heard muffled sobs coming from a utility closest. Opening the door he realised that things would never end.

"She's got it," Shén jī could barely get her words out. "She's got the butterfly and fox." Those were the last words she spoke before fading away into the darkness.

"Black cat luck strikes again." Plagg exclaimed. Adrien closed the door and made his way back to Marinette's room.

What else could happen today and who did Shén jī mean by she?

——————————————————

Gabriel and Emilie reached the door at the same time. Emilie looked over Gabriel in disgust. How could he do all of this to their son? It was his fault, all of it. Everything that had happened to her family was his fault, she didn't know how she would ever forgive him. She had began to remember fragments of the night she'd been saved.

The conversations she had with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir was her son, his girlfriend was Ladybug, they'd stripped her memories away because she asked for it to happen. Then a thought hit her making her stumble backwards a few steps ... Nathalie. She'd used Gabriel's weakness for power and exploited it.

Opening the door they found four of Adrien and Marinette's friends. Gazing into their eyes, Emilie could feel their fear.

"Mr and Mrs Agreste, we need to talk."

—————————————————

Felix scanned through the window to see who was standing outside the door. His eyes met two people who he least expected to see.

"Kagami, go out the back and run. You need to find Adrien. Nathalie and Lila are here."

Kagami ran towards the back door before coming back to give Felix one last kiss. Reluctant to let go, silently exiting the house and leaving Felix all alone.

"Well, well, are we going somewhere Felix?" Nathalie walked around the room once Felix had opened the door. She kicked a few of the boxes scattered around.

Lila followed in, looking him up and down.

"You're either with us or against us?" She snarled, she wanted nothing more than to make Felix pay. He'd promised her Adrien, all she had to do was turn up at the engagement party and he'd be hers. Instead she'd gotten completely embarrassed by Dupain-Cheng and Gabriel.

"I'm against you. I've had enough." Félix stood his ground, no one else was getting hurt because of him.

"Then you know what's going to happen." Nathalie pulled back her coat revealing the butterfly brooch.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise."


End file.
